darkness
by chacra
Summary: Tout allait très bien pour Naruto, jusqu'au jour où il ramena Sasuke. Il part et décide d'entamer son propre chemin vers la vengeance. YAOI !
1. introduction

**DARKNESS******

**Prologue **

**Les choses n'étaient pas censés se passaient ainsi, le conseil de Konoha et Tsunade aurait du le nommé Sixième Hokage du village. Il avait tout fait pour ce village, ce maudit village, il avait baigné dans le sang de ses ennemis ; pour eux il avait prit la vie d'innocent quand on le lui avait ordonné, il avait subi l'enfer toute sa vie ! il les avait sauvé à maintes reprises de la destruction et de l'invasion des pays ennemis. Et maintenant qu'il était devenu plus fort, qu'il était chef de l'ANBU, second après l'Hokage dans le village, ils lui refusaient ce titre, le titre qu'il avait clamé toute sa vie ! Et pourquoi ? Car il est parvenu, enfin, à ramener ce oh cher traître de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Et qu'aux yeux de ces vieux dégénérés qui siège au conseil, il était préférable d'avoir un traître à ce poste plutôt qu'un « démon » loyable. ****Pathétique. ****Kyubi lui hurlait de les tuer tous, mais non, ils ne s'en tirés pas ainsi, pas avec une mort rapide et massive, oh non ! Il ne leur laisserait pas ce plaisir ! Il allait leur montrer ce qu'est un vrai démon, le démon qu'ils craignaient lorsqu'il était enfant. Oh oui ! Et ils allaient le regretter. **

**"****_D_****_arkness, deep and_********_soft darkness whi_****_ch_****_ blinds me in my_****_ sw_****_eet thoughts..._**_**  
**_**_Nev_****_er let the lig_****_ht pe_****_netrate my s_****_weet dr_****_eams..._**_**  
**_**_Some_****_ mystics'_****_ creatures_****_, wild wo_****_rld, oh m_****_y tender w_****_orld..._******_****_

**_I sink i_****_n it mo_****_re day by da_****_y, _**_**  
**_**_and_****_ will never _****_be a_****_ble to wake up_**_**  
**_**_Cru_****_el destiny, but _****_oh_****_ sweet escape to_**_**  
**_**_this_****_ unfaithful rea_****_lity..._**_****_

**_Shadows w_****_h_****_ich are hiding in_****_ m_****_y past, please_**_**  
**_**_C_****_eas_****_e your endless _****_purs_****_uit of me, _**_**  
**_**_I a_****_m not_****_ any longer _****_the one_****_ you used t_****_o know_**_**  
**_**_the_****_ devil b_****_ecame eag_****_er and fi_****_nally, com_****_pletely, _****_ate me._**_****_

**_Th_****_e man_****_ that you fa_****_ce ev_****_ery day, _**_**  
**_**_he i_****_s ju_****_st a barely mem_****_ori_****_es of yours, I a_****_m_**_**  
**_**_Now claiming my o_****_w_****_n, sweet, revenge... "_**__

**_C.AL_**


	2. chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Merci encore à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à tous ceux qui ont lu ma petite introduction sur cette histoire. Juste pour vous précisez à quel moment ce déroule l'action : après la confrontation entre Sasuke et Orochimaru, Kabuto s'est déjà injecté une partie de la conscience d'Orochimaru (oh le cinglé j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser), Sasuke a affronter Itachi mais a encore perdu (il a déjà Karin et Juugo avec lui) et est repartit dans sa chasse de pouvoir (encore !!) Naruto est repartit avec Jiraya en entraînement pendant deux ans, il continue de poursuivre Sasuke (il n'arrêtera donc jamais !!) et est après Kabuto, l'Akatsuki est encore à ses trousses. Voila pour plus de précision n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Bonne lecture !

" Quand le soleil s'éclipse, on en voit la grandeur. "  
Cf. Sénèque

" Il y a deux sortes de gens : ceux qui peuvent être heureux et ne le sont pas, et ceux qui cherchent le bonheur sans le trouver. "  
Proverbe Arabe

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 1 **

**Konoha : **

Les villageois du village de la feuille, communément appelé Konoha, se préparer à fêter l'anniversaire de leur Hokage: Tsunade, qui devait se déroulait dans une semaine, la sannin célébrait ces cinquante-trois ans bien qu'elle parut n'en avoir que trente. Tout le village était orné de décorations en tous genre, des fleurs de cerisiers flottaient dans les airs et la bonne humeur des habitants se répercuté sur leurs invités ainsi que sur le Kazekage du village du sable : Gaara no Subaku. Les relations entre Konoha et Suna s'étaient considérablement amélioré depuis que Gaara avait été nommé Kazekage, tissant des liens d'amitié entre nations civile et militaire. Il était déjà coutume d'inviter les chefs des villages allié pour ce genre de cérémonie et Gaara avait gracieusement accepté l'invitation, sachant qu'il pourrait revoir son premier ami, Naruto Uzumaki. Le convoi du Kazegake fut accueilli par des Juunins et quelques ANBU, soient Hyuuga Neji et Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino, les autres étant occupés soit avec des missions soit avec l'organisation de la fête. Son accueille fut chaleureux même si il fut court, arriver à la tour et dans le bureau de l'Hokage, actuellement en pleine sieste (passons la merveilleuse scène où elle se réveilla et envoya par la fenêtre le malheureux qui avait osé la réveiller!!), Gaara ne résista pas à poser LA question qui lui tenait à cœur depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans le village.

-Tsunade-sama, puis-je savoir ou se trouve Naruto ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Huh ? Fut sa réponse avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Ah, euh, il ne rentrera que dans la soirée. Mais pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! Dès qu'il rentre je vous l'envoie !! Hahaha !!

A cela, tous les shinobi présent dans la pièce soupirèrent bruyamment certains d'exaspération d'autre de lassitude vis-à-vis du comportement de leur Hokage. Neji et Hinata menèrent le Kazekage et sa famille : Kankuro et Temari, dans leur quartiers pour qu'ils puissent se reposaient de leur voyage. De nouveau seule dans son bureau, Tsunade ouvra le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une photographie représentant Naruto avec Jiraya, son coéquipier du temps où ils étaient gennins, et elle. Son regard s'arrêta tendrement sur le visage enfantin de Naruto, pensant que cela faisait à présent deux longues années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu et que ce soir il rentrait enfin à la maison. Elle laissa une larme faire un chemin le long de sa joue avant de l'essuyer d'un revers de la main et de remettre la photo à sa place.

Avec le Kazekage

Gaara, son frère Kankuro et sa sœur Temari inspectèrent rapidement leur appartement : grand, confortable et luxueux. Trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine, une salle à manger, deux salles de bain et deux toilettes, Temari étaient au paradis, ici elle pouvait prendre des bains ! Elle se choisit la chambre la plus confortable et se précipita dans une des salles de bain pour enlever le sable collant à ses vêtements et à sa peau. Gaara et Kankuro s'installèrent dans le salon, Kankuro commença à astiquer ses marionnettes et Gaara à réfléchir tout en le regardant faire. Ils entendirent Temari chantonnait un air de leur village dans la salle de bain et un sourire affectueux se peigna sur leurs visages.

-Elle a l'air plus heureuse que pendant le trajet, se réjouit Kankuro.

-… Gaara acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Préoccupé ? S'enquit Kankuro.

-…

-C'est à propos de Naruto je parie, toujours aucune réponse de son cadet il poursuivit, je pense qu'il a du changer après deux autres années à s'entraîner avec ce sannin, même si c'est un vrai pervers…

-Hn.

-Au fait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il se rapproche de plus en plus de son rêve d'Hokage maintenant qu'il est chef de l'ANBU et second du village. Mm…perso, je le vois bien en Hokage !

-Oui moi aussi !! Répondit joyeusement Temari en faisant irruption dans le salon. Ce serait marrant de le voir faire des farces mêmes en étant à son poste et de le voir se faire courser par une Sakura en colère et toute une équipe d'ANBU ! Hahaha comme j'aimerais être là le jour où sa arrivera !!

Gaara et Kankuro se regardèrent discrètement après cette déclaration et imaginèrent la scène, Kankuro ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée et Gaara de sourire sous le regard amusé de leur sœur.

Avec les ninjas de Konoha

Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, toutes les ex-teams de l'année de Naruto se retrouvèrent dans la demeure de Neji et Hinata. Ils étaient installés dans le grand et magnifique jardin de la propriété, à l'ombre des saules pleureurs et des cerisiers. Kiba avec son fidèle compagnon Akamaru a la gauche d'Hinata avec Shino, Tenten à la droite de Neji avec un Lee surexcité, Ino avec Shikamaru et Choji qui entamé son troisième paqué de chips au grand malheur d'Ino, Sakura et Sai aux côté du groupe d'Hinata, certains senseis n'étant pas en mission était aussi présent, tel Maito Gai, **Yuuhi** Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi et même Miratashi Anko et Umino Iruka avaient pu venir au rassemblement. Mais mis à part les Juunin, les ANBU et les senseis, des gennins étaient aussi présent : Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi. Les conversations fusaient de part et d'autre, certaines à propos de nouvelles armes, d'autres de nouvelles et anciennes techniques de jutsu et Taijutsu, d'autre sur Naruto et Jiraya, et encore d'autre (ça c'est pour Gai et Lee) sur la beauté de la jeunesse et le bien fondé d'un entraînement intensif. A mesure des conversations, les bouteilles de saké et les plats de nourritures se vidaient.

-Ne ne, Sakura-nee-chan ! Quand est-ce qu'il rentre Naruto-nii ? demanda Moegi.

-Bah tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où il doit-

-HAHA !! LA JEUNESSE VAINCRA !!! AVEC MOI LEE !!! S'écria Gai en prenant sa célèbre et affreusement ridicule pose du « cool Gai ».

-HAI SENSEI !! Lee l'imita.

-LEE !!

-SENSEI !!

-LEE !!

-RAAAA LA FERME ! S'époumona Anko. OÙ JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER JUSQU'A LA FIN DE VOS JOURS !!

Le silence se fit dès qu'elle s'exclama, ce fut le rire nerveux de Kakashi et de Kiba qui relança la bonne humeur et la bonne ambiance. Puis un ANBU envoyé par Tsunade vint chercher Kakashi.

Avec Tsunade

Kakashi entra dans le bureau avec un «pouf » sonore. Dès qu'elle le vit, Tsunade lui lança un regard digne du dieu de la mort, et l'envoya garder les portes de la ville comme punition. Et oui vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il a pu faire pour mettre l'Hokage dans cet état et mériter telle châtiment et bien je vais vous le dire : monsieur Hatake Kakashi a été surpris en plein acte de voyeurisme par le propriétaire du bain. Et oui et oui, Kakashi est un pervers, comme le sont ses deux senseis.

**Quelque part près des frontières : **

Un jeune homme blond ; la vingtaine, le corps élancé et sportif ; accompagné par un homme dans la cinquantaine ; les cheveux long et blanc, au corps bien conservé ; se dirigeaient vers une caverne. Caverne qui leur servait depuis deux mois de refuge. L'homme s'installa dans un siège de fortune tandis que papier et crayon à la main il se destinait à écrire une scène « croustillante » de son livre Icha Icha Pardise (le paradis du batifolage), le plus jeune lui s'assit sur le « lit » de paille et déroula un rouleau qu'il lit le plus attentivement possible, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se mette à émettre des bruits de plus en plus étrange. (Rassurer moi vous n'avez pas besoin de dessin ?)

-Ero-senin…soupira le blond. C'est pas bientôt fini ? J'aimerais bien lire dans le calme pour changer.

-Mmff mmff… M-mais Naru-_chan_ cette scène est certainement la meilleure de tout mon prochain bouquin ! Je me dois…non c'est mon devoir de donner à mes lecteurs ce qu'ils attendent ! Clama Jiraya.

-Mff…comme kakashi-sensei je suppose…dit-il lasse de toujours entendre la même chose. Pourquoi tout mes professeurs ne se révèlent être que des pervers ?!!!

Ils se préparèrent à retourner à Konoha, « nettoyant » la grotte de leur présence en brûlant les parois et tous ce qui s'y trouver qui ne leur était pas utile. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils marchaient sur les petites routes de fortunes quand ils sentirent une présence familière, trop familière à leurs goûts.

_A suivre… _

Ino : mais c'est qui ???

Sakura : ouais sa va pas de finir comme ça !!

Ino : ouais ouais !! Alors magne-toi d'écrire la suite !!

Chacra, soupire : ok ok, c'est bon je vais l'écrire la suite !! Mais vous ne saurez pas qui c'est !! Na !!

Laissez des reviews et dîtes moi quel genre de couple vous aimeriez voir en préférence,

Hétéro avec les personnages autres que Naruto, Itachi et Sasuke bien sur ! Quoique…

Et Yaoi ! Vous préférez qui avec qui ?

Et Yuri ??? Si si c'est possible suffit de demander !!


	3. Chapitre 2

" Ce que l'on craint arrive plus facilement que ce qu'on espère. "  
Publilius

" La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps. "  
Publilius

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 2**

/précédemment/

Ils se préparèrent à retourner à Konoha, « nettoyant » la grotte de leur présence en brûlant les parois et tous ce qui s'y trouver qui ne leur était pas utile. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils marchaient sur les petites routes de fortunes quand ils sentirent une présence familière, trop familière à leurs goûts…

/maintenant/

Avec Naruto et Jiraya :

Kabuto se tenait devant eux avec l'air fier et provoquant d'une personne qui sait des choses que l'autre ignore. Son regard passa du vieil Hermite au plus jeune où son regard se fit plus insistant, presque empli d'un désir contenu. Rester à une distance sécuritaire, il se délecta de l'expression de rage contenue du renardeau et du vieux crapaud. Il fit un geste révérenciel de la main droite en guise de salutation et fixa son attention sur Naruto, remarquant les quelques changements que le temps avait provoqués.

-Naruto-kun…hissa-t-il mielleusement, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

-Il n'est pas partagé Kabuto-_san_. Lui répondit-il avec aversion.

-Oh…cela toucherait presque notre cœur Naruto… ah en parlant de ça, mon vénérable maître ne te souhaite pas le bonjour.

-Oh mais il est réciproque Oro-teme !

-Bien que j'aimerais poursuivre cette magnifique et si délicieuse conversation si peu constructive mon cher Naruto, j'ai disons quelques renseignements…de ceux que tu cherches sur une certaine personne…

-Parle teme avant que je ne me décide à te faire la peau !! Naruto perdait son calme et ses yeux viraient aux rouges par intermittences tandis qu'il serait avec force ses poings.

-Oh… Et qu'aurais-je en échange ? Autre que le droit de vivre un peu plus longtemps… demanda-t-il avec une lueur de vice dans ses yeux.

L'Hermite et le renardeau étaient en état de choque et c'était peu dire. Leur ennemi venait de son propre gré leurs livrer des informations et celui-ci exigée quelque chose en échange, en plus d'avoir la vie sauve.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda un Naruto agacé.

-Mais…c'est très simple…je te veux toi…voyant l'expression de pure rage se peindre sur les traits de son interlocuteur il continua. Ou plutôt un baiser… Pour le moment cela fera l'affaire… Alors ? Cela n'est pas cher payé pour des informations sur ton si précieux Sasuke…

-Q-Quoi ?? Non mais ça va pas la tê-

Kabuto apparut devant lui en un millième de seconde et lui vola un baiser des plus langoureux (mais forcé !!!!) pour ensuite revenir à une distance sécuritaire. La seule pensée cohérente du sannin pervers fut : « il faut que je mettes une scène comme ça dans mon prochain bouquin !! »

-Bien…mm tu sais Naruto tu as un goût vraiment… très agréable… lui dit-il une lueur perverse dans le regard. _Ton_ Sasuke ce trouve à environ trois journées de marche civile d'ici, vers l'est. Je te conseille de prendre le chemin de forêt.

Il refit un geste de révérence à leur adresse et disparus avec une technique de dispersement, laissant son « prisonnier » se remettre de son « viol » et un sannin gagatisant sur une scène yaoi à écrire.

Quelque part plus à l'est : 

La forêt était presque déserte, les quelques animaux encore présents étant les prédateurs. Parmi cette population se trouvaient un campement de ninjas : des missing-nins dont trois hommes et une femme. Sasuke le leader, Karin la groupie, Juugo la force et Suigetsu le sabreur. (Pff quel galèèèrrrreee comme dis Shikamaru, bon alors si c'est pas ça merci de me le dire !! ah et oui je n'aimmmeee ppppaaaasssss Karin !!!) Sasuke fit un signe à son équipe et ils détruirent leur campement laissant la nature reprendre ses droits. Ils reprirent aussitôt leur chemin à la recherche de leur cible.

Quelque part dans le monde : 

Une magnifique tour noir se dressait dans une nature indomptée par l'homme. La tour comportant plus de vingt étages se tenait avec fierté et assurance sur ces terres vierges et s'imposait à quiconque la voyait, de près ou de loin. Dans la plus haute pièce de la tour, assis sur un trône d'or et de sang, un homme à l'aspect démoniaque entouré de deux autres jeunes hommes, buvaient ce qui semblait être du sang dans une coupe d'argent raffiné.

-Il semblerait que tous les pions soient placés. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre patiemment qu'il vienne à nous. Déclara l'homme.

-Il semblerait maître. Acquiesça le jeune homme à sa droite.

-De toute façon, si les choses ne vont pas comme nous l'espérons, nous n'aurons qu'à intervenir. Affirma le second.

A cela, un rire glacial se répercuta sur les murs de la tour. L'homme se leva de son trône et se dirigea dans une pièce adjacente, laissant les deux jeunes avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

_A suivre…_

Chacra : oui je sais c'est court…mais bon la suite arrive bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas !

Itachi : oui si ton père se décide à te laisser l'ordi plus souvent…

Merci d'avoir lu !

Pour le moment c'est NaruSasu mais je compte bien mettre du NaruIta !

Pour le reste merci de me dire encore (!!) vos préférences.

Reviews pleassseeeee !!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 3**

/précédemment/

A cela, un rire glacial se répercuta sur les murs de la tour. L'homme se leva de son trône et se dirigea dans une pièce adjacente, laissant les deux jeunes avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

/maintenant/

Konoha :

Tsunade, assise devant son bureau encombré de paperasse, se délectait d'un verre de saké tout en repensant aux fruits de l'entraînement plus que satisfaisant de Sakura. Celle-ci avait grandement mûrie même si elle gardait un côté immature quand il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiwa. La pauvre pensait la Gondaime, même en sachant qu'il était un traître et qu'il avait failli tuer son meilleur ami, elle restait foncièrement attaché à lui. Mais elle espérait que dans un futur proche elle retrouve un brin de raison quand à son sujet. Sur cette pensée déboula son assistance Shizune pour la réprimander durement en lui imposant encore plus de paperasse. Elle maudit son poste pour la vingtième fois de la journée avant de reprendre son travail, se demandant encore et encore pourquoi elle avait acceptée de prendre un job aussi prenant et emmerdant que celui-ci. La réponse était évidente : pour lui bien sûr. Pour Naruto Uzumaki, celui qui lui rappelait à la fois son défunt frère et son défunt amant.

Sakura était assise dans sa chambre avec sa meilleure amie, Ino. Elles discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, mais une chose était sur, Ino était lassée de toujours entendre la même chose sortir de la bouche de son amie : « Sasuke reviendra j'en suis certaine, car il sait que je l'attend et que je l'aime ! » Oh mon Dieu ! Oui elle voulait la frapper à chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette phrase et ce malgré leur amitié récemment retrouver suite à une explication et à une mission de sauvetage. Finalement les heures passaient et ce fut l'heure de la mission de l'équipe d'Ino. Elle s'en alla laissant Sakura fantasmée sur un fantôme qui n'existais plus depuis des années.

Ino rejoignit Shikamaru et Chouji devant les portes du village et ils se mirent en route vers l'Est. Leur mission : allait à la rencontre de Naruto et l'escortait au village.

Avec Kabuto et Orochimaru : 

Après sa rencontre avec Naruto et Jiraya, Kabuto se retira dans son repaire. Grotte spécialement aménageait quand Orochimaru était encore vivant et non pas en coexistence dans son corps. Tous les jours étaient une lutte incessante pour la possession de son corps. Ce qui l'épuisait facilement. Mais grâce à son intelligence, il avait mit au point une solution qui permettait d'endormir partiellement la conscience de son ancien Maître. Il alla chercher la seringue de sérum et se l'injecta directement dans l'artère du cou, cela le laissa chancelant et il s'allongea sur son lit pour reprendre lentement conscience.

Il se laissa aller à rêver. Des visages, des lieux, des combats lui vinrent en mémoire, certain lui appartenant, d'autre appartenant à Orochimaru. En effet, son sérum ne faisait pas que repousser Orochimaru dans un coin mais les faisaient également fusionner en un seul être. Malheureusement, le processus était long et douloureux et seul la conscience la plus forte serait celle qui dominera le corps après la fusion tandis que l'autre disparaîtra. Et même s'il portait une admiration et un amour quasi-illimité pour son maître, Kabuto se refusait à perdre contre lui.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers le jeune renardeau. Il repensa à la tête que celui-ci avait fait quand il avait formulait sa requête et le goût de sa bouche quand il l'avait embrassé. Oui il désirait le renardeau autant que son maître avait désiré cet insolent d'Uchiwa. Mais lui allait l'avoir contrairement à son maître qui avait échoué.

Avec Sasuke et son équipe : 

Karin s'était prit son dixième râteaux de la journée de la part de Sasuke quand elle sentit des traces de chakra les suivants, dont l'un était celui de ce sale gamin blond qui oser se dire ami de _SON_ Sasuke. (On est bien d'accord elle est folle !!). Elle adressa un signe au reste de l'équipe et décida d'aller s'occuper des « visiteurs » tandis que le reste continuer leur chemin.

Elle se planta dans une clairière et attendit patiemment que ses adversaires la rejoignent. Au bout d'environ deux heures ils arrivèrent enfin. Elle les fixa essayant de paraître neutre, indifférente à leur présence. Jiraya était dans sa tenue habituelle : une tenue grotesque et son parchemin d'invocation dans son dos. Naruto lui était habillé similairement aux ANBU, un long katana attaché dans son dos et plusieurs armes placé sur ces ceintures lui entourant aussi bien les hanches que le torse.

-Et bien… Et bien… ne serait-ce pas Naruto-_chan_ et ce pervers de Sannin ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Oh ne serait-ce pas la groupie ? Rétorqua sadiquement Naruto.

-TOI !!! S'exclama-t-elle n'ayant, à première vue, pas du tout apprécier la remarque.

-Et bah pas encore lassée de se prendre des râteaux ? Lui lança Jiraya puis il poursuivit. Surtout avec un corps pareil…oui il a un sérieux problème le Sasuke national ou sinon c'est bien qu'il est-

-Jamais !!!!! Et il n'est pas HO-

-OH la ferme bitch (salope pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, désolée pour le vocabulaire grossier !) !! S'énerva le blond en la coupant dans sa phrase. Dis nous ou il est sinon je te tue.

Elle lui lança un regard plein de défit, un du genre « Dans tes rêves ! ». Il répondit à ce sourire par un mouvement tellement rapide que même son sensei eu du mal à le voir se déplacer. Il sortit son katana qui lit d'une lueur rouge et lui trancha en diagonale : de l'épaule droite à son rein gauche ; une plaie parfaite et effrayamment chirurgicale. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Naruto rengaina son sabre dans son étui et s'approcha de sa proie avec une démarche féline, il se mit à son niveau et lui murmura : « Je t'avais prévenu bitch, alors maintenant avant de crever dis-moi ou il est…ne ? » entre trois respiration extrêmement douloureuse elle réussit à lui dire l'orientation. « _Nord…vers…Itachi…_ ». Il se releva prit un kunai et abrégea ses souffrances.

Jiraya le regarda incrédule, était-ce le vrai Naruto ? Celui qu'il cachait toujours derrière son masque quand il était à Konoha ? si c'était bien cela, alors Sasuke avait du soucis à se faire, car ce Naruto ne l'épargnerait pas et ce malgré la promesse faite à son ex-coéquipière de le ramener vivant à elle.

Quelque part dans le monde : 

-Ma foi, nous n'aurons pas à intervenir avant un moment, il se dévoile et se laisse aller…ce qui est à notre avantage, après tout il est l'élément le plus incontrôlable et imprévisible de ce monde. Dit le maître.

Une coupe dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche caressait amoureusement les cheveux d'un de ses jeunes serviteurs.

_A suivre… _

Chacra : j'ai été vite non ?

Itachi : mouais…court ce chapitre…et presque rien n'est dévoilé…bref fais mieux la prochaine fois…

Chacra se retient de toute ses forces : je vais le buter !!!!!

Reviews please !!!!! Thanks !!!!


	5. Chapitre 4

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 4 :**

" Se venger d'une offense, c'est se mettre au niveau de son ennemi ; la lui pardonner, c'est se mettre au dessus de lui. "  
Proverbe Anglais

" Vaincre la colère, c'est triomphé de son plus grand ennemi. "  
Publilius Syrus

/précédemment/

Jiraya le regarda incrédule, était-ce le vrai Naruto ? Celui qu'il cachait toujours derrière son masque quand il était à Konoha ? Si c'était bien cela, alors Sasuke avait du souci à se faire, car ce Naruto ne l'épargnerait pas et ce malgré la promesse faite à son ex-coéquipière de le ramener vivant à elle.

/maintenant/

Avec Jiraya et Naruto : 

P.O.V Jiraya :

L'Hermite pervers, malgré le fait qu'il soit le maître d'armes du jeune renard, n'appréhender que très peu de lui. Il avait appris pour le masque pendant son premier entraînement, mais même alors, ce ne fut qu'une partie de lui qu'il vit, pas le côté cruel et sans merci pour ses ennemis, mais un Naruto intelligent, vif, acharné dans son travail et fin stratège. Jamais, oh grand jamais il n'avait encore vu cette partie de lui. Et il souhaita finalement ne jamais l'avoir vu. Cela le choquait et en aucun cas il ne le lui montrerait, non cela pourrait le briser bien plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jiraya après sa première rencontre avec le « Vrai » Naruto, avait tout de suite comprit l'utilité et la nécessité du masque pour son protégé : il le garder sain d'esprit, l'empêcher de tomber dans la folie ou dans la haine suite aux nombreux et plus que cruels traitements des villageois. Il le comprenait tellement bien qu'il n'en parla pas au troisième Hokage ni même à Tsunade, si Naruto devait être dévoilé, cela viendrait de sa propre volonté. Cela il le lui avait promis.

P.O.V Naruto : 

Naruto restait concentrer, il essayait de trouver même une infime trace du chakra de son « ami ». Il poursuivait sa route, sentant toujours que Jiraya ne l'avait pas quitté même après cette brutale confrontation avec l'ennemi. Et pour cela il lui en était reconnaissant.

-Oi Kit ! Lui lança un Kyubi passablement énervé d'avoir été réveiller durant sa sieste. On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Kyu j'ai pas le temps de te parler là, on parlera quand on sera rentrer, ok ?

-hmpf… tu dis toujours ça pour pas avoir à le faire…quoi qu'il en soit je peux savoir ce qu't'as fait pour faire pâlir à ce point le pervers ?

-quoi ? Ah Ero-sennin ? demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. Rien, pas a lui en tout cas, il a juste vu une autre partie de moi… je crois que cela l'a chambouler un peu plus que ce que j'aurais imaginer…mais…enfin bref il est toujours là donc sa doit être bon. C'est bon ? T'a eu ta réponse ? Content ? demanda-t-il un brin sarcastique.

-Hmpf…quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir tuer ?

-Plus tard ! Rendors-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Naruto se re-concentra sur son objectif et poursuivit sa course à travers les bois avec son sensei sur ses pas.

Vers l'est : 

Avec Itachi Uchiwa : 

Itachi Uchiwa, membre de l'organisation Akatsuki qui a pour but de « récolter » les jinchuriki pour leur bijuu, se tenait fièrement installer sur un rocher dans la montagne. Il observait en silence et en pleine concentration le voyage du Jinchuriki neuf : Uzumaki Naruto, voyage qui le conduirait à trouver son petit et imbécile de frère sur la route. Son partenaire Kisame (c'est la bonne orthographe ? je me trompe tout le temps avec son nom !!) était en mission urgente pour leur chef dans le pays de la foudre. Seul, il patientait que ses adversaires arrivent et viennent l'amuser. D'ailleurs, si on regardait attentivement son visage, on pouvait, pour les plus entraîner, y décelé un brin de sourire.

Avec Sasuke et le reste de son équipe : 

L'équipe, qui n'était à présent plus que trois, se dirigeait sans faillir vers leur cible, qu'elle sentait proche. Sasuke menait la route à ses deux compères et leur ordonner de couvrir leur traces au maximum. En effet, il pouvait sentir la colossale énergie que son « ami » dégagée et cela depuis que Karin était restée en arrière pour le retarder. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il sentait l'excitation et la haine montait en lui, il allait enfin pouvoir venger son clan, il allait enfin pouvoir tuer Itachi. Et peut-être même avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir tuer le dobe. Ainsi il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. (Auteur : on est d'accord y a aucun moyen qui puisse battre Naruto ! groupie : sssiiiiii Sasuuu va gagner !!! auteur : vos gueules ! c'est moi qui écrit c'est moi qui décide ! na !)

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, les sens en alertent. Il sentait une autre forte, une force qui grandissait et qui le suivait. Il fit signe à ses compagnons et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir affronter cette puissance, dont il n'avait aucune chance de battre, sans avoir d'abords tuer son frère.

Avec Naruto et Jiraya : 

Naruto au fur et à mesure de la course poursuite, se mit à dégager une quantité incroyable de chakra, et pour l'ahurissement du pervers, ce n'était pas le chakra démoniaque de Kyubi mais bien un mélange parfait de ses deux chakras. La puissance devint telle, que même le sannin eu du mal à ne pas en ressentir les effets. Il imaginait déjà toutes les sortes de combats que son élève pouvait performer avec cette énergie : cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Son énergie au départ de couleur changeante, se stabilisa en une magnifique couleur de teinte violette. Même son apparence changea : ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et furent parsemés de rouge, ses muscles se développèrent, ses yeux se fendirent et ses ongles devinrent des griffes acérées. Jiraya avait devant lui ce qu'était un véritable jinchiriki. (Auteur : enfin c'est ce qu'il croit !!) Naruto, son masque complètement (il était temps !) enlevé, poursuivait sa course sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

Avec Ino, Shikamaru et Chouji : 

Les trois ninjas avaient pour mission d'attendre à la frontière Est que Naruto et Jiraya arrive puis de les escorter jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Pour quelles raisons, cela ne les regarder pas bien qu'ils se posent des questions. De toutes manières, quand il s'agissait du blond tout devenait compliqué et même les plus simples missions devenaient les plus critiques.

Dans la tour : 

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient près d'une fontaine se trouvant au dixième étage, la fontaine reflétait la scène intéressante de la transformation de Naruto. Ils se sourirent et le plus jeune des deux, coupe dans la main, laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang dedans. A présent se tenait au milieu du reflet de l'eau une autre scène, plus intéressante, une possibilité du futur : une des possibilités qu'ils attendaient et espéraient. Le plus âgé des deux trempa son index dans l'eau et le présenta à son cadet qui ne se priva pas de l'engouffrait dans sa bouche et d'absorber le reste du breuvage.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 5 :**

« Il n'y a d'autre enfer pour l'homme que la bêtise ou la méchanceté de ses semblables. »  
Sade.

« La solitude n'est possible que très jeune, quand on a devant soi tous ses rêves, ou très vieux, avec derrière soi tous ses souvenirs. »  
Régnier (Henri de)

« L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître,  
Et nul ne se connaît tant qu'il n'a pas souffert. »  
Musset (Alfred de)

/précédemment/

Dans la tour : 

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient près d'une fontaine se trouvant au dixième étage, la fontaine reflétait la scène intéressante de la transformation de Naruto. Ils se sourirent et le plus jeune des deux, coupe dans la main, laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang dedans. A présent se tenait au milieu du reflet de l'eau une autre scène, plus intéressante, une possibilité du futur : une des possibilités qu'ils attendaient et espéraient. Le plus âgé des deux trempa son index dans l'eau et le présenta à son cadet qui ne se priva pas de l'engouffrait dans sa bouche et d'absorber le reste du breuvage.

/maintenant/

Conseil de Konoha : 

Dans la plus grande salle de la tour de Konoha, le Conseil était réuni pour discuter du cas Uzumaki Naruto, certains anciens voulaient ordonner son exil, d'autre sa mort et d'autre, plus en sa faveur, la vie sous restriction. En effet, Naruto Uzumaki, sous l'apprentissage du légendaire Sannin Jiraya était devenu puissant et cela leurs faisaient peur. Certains pensaient qu'il se vengerait du traitement qu'il lui avait infligé durant toute son enfance et d'autre pensaient qu'il ferait tout pour prendre le pouvoir et se retourner contre eux. Oui l'atmosphère à Konoha était à la paranoïa.

Les quelques personnes en faveur du renard se regardaient avec des mines dépitées, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour protéger le petit de leur décision finale ; Tsunade n'espérait qu'une chose, que se ne soit pas la mise à mort ou elle ne pourrait pas se relever cette fois.

Même en étant Hokage, Tsunade une des Sannin, ne pouvait rien faire contre une décision du Conseil : elle était donc pieds et poings liés. Le Conseil avait ordonné à une équipe d'attendre et d'escorter Naruto jusqu'à eux dès sa rentrer de mission. Ils avaient donc suffisamment de temps de débattre sur son cas. Tsunade avait assignée l'équipe de Shikamaru : la seule disponible, les autre étant toutes parties en missions en ces temps de tensions entre tous les différents pays.

Organisation Akatsuki : 

Les équipes se reposaient dans le quartier général, il était rare qu'elles se retrouvent, et le plus souvent cela n'était pas très bon signe, pour eux ou pour les bijuus. Le chef étudiait dans la bibliothèque et relisait un vieux parchemin écrit en lettres de sang, il ne pouvait pas lire les signes, seul un démon le pouvait, car c'était le rouleau démoniaque et lui n'était qu'un humain, puissant certes, mais mortel. Assis dans un fauteuil, le parchemin dans ses mains, il pensait à ses plans et au fait qu'il ne lui rester plus que trois bijuu à capturer dont le plus problématique était certainement Kyubi no Kitsune et son porteur : Naruto Uzumaki. Oui il devait se méfier de lui, Kyubi étant le plus puissant bijuu, il ne laisserait pas son porteur être un faible, pour prévenir cela il avait envoyé l'un des plus puissant de son organisation : Uchiwa Itachi.

Itachi possédait le mangakyou Sharingan, lui conférant une puissance considérable, qui plus est il était l'un des plus fin stratège de son temps, nul doute qu'il pourrait le capturer. Et pour être sur de cette réussite, il l'avait envoyé sans Kisame, qui malgré sa force ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruiner la plupart des plans par sa sauvagerie ou son impatience face à ses adversaires. Il se mettait même à penser qu'il pourrait faire en sorte de persuader le porteur de Kyubi d'intégrer son organisation, si sa puissance était à la mesure de la sienne.

Mais ce qui le gêner était Kabuto et son « colocataire » Orochimaru, le traître. Il devait le trouver et l'éliminer au plus vite ainsi il pourrait retrouver les documents et la main que celui-ci a voler avant de « partir » pour le village du Son : Oto. Où il ne s'y trouvait plus à présent.

Avec Kabuto : 

Kabuto reposait sur son lit, plonger dans un rêve des plus érotiques le mettant en scène avec son jeune ami. Sa respiration accélérait pour se stabilisait et son pouls était élevé, de la sueur coulait sur son front et collé ses vêtements à sa peau blanche. Tandis que son corps réagissait à des caresses et à des plaisirs imaginaires.

**Warning !! Yaoi et scène explicite à caractère sexuel ! Ceux qui ne sont pas pour passer votre chemin et relisez après ! **

_Rêve : _

_Kabuto entra dans sa chambre et trouva une personne assise dans son fauteuil. Il remarqua la peau tanné, les cheveux blond, les yeux azurs et le sceaux de son propriétaire : Naruto. Celui-ci portait un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise noire ouverte le laissant admirer sa fine musculature. Il se plaça devant le jeune homme qui lui offrit un sourire pervers et il s'agenouilla se retrouvant face à face, yeux dans les yeux. _

_Il glissa ses mains sur le corps offert et sourit en le sentant se contracter de plaisir. Ses mains se firent un chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Il ouvrit la fermeture et se saisit du sexe tendu qu'il commença à taquiner expertement. Les soupirs et râles de plaisirs de son partenaire étaient suffisants pour le faire bander. Il engouffra la verge dans sa bouche et commença des vas-et-viens rythmés. Finalement au bout s'un moment le « prisonnier » se répandit dans sa bouche dans un cri de pur plaisir. Il se releva le regard triomphant et embué de désir et baissa son pantalon dirigeant la bouche de son cadet vers son sexe qu'il suça avec insistance et passion. Laissant sa langue glisser le long de sa verge et jouer avec son gland, Kabuto ne tarda pas lui aussi à venir. _

_Il le releva et le poussa violemment sur le lit défait, lui enlevant entièrement son pantalon, ne lui laissant que la chemise, il se déshabilla également et s'allongea sur sa proie, laissant ses mains et sa langue explorer le corps ainsi dénudé de son amant. Très vite le désir et l'envie reprirent le dessus chez les deux hommes et Kabuto prit brutalement possession de Naruto, lui arrachant un cri d'agonie et des larmes, il commença ses allées et venus, laissant la passion et son plaisir le guidé jusqu'au septième ciel. Les cris de son partenaire, au départ de douleur se transformèrent rapidement en pur plaisir et il lui hurlait de toujours aller plus vite ou plus fort. Leurs corps s'arc-boutèrent quand ils atteignirent l'ultime plaisir. Kabuto se déversa dans son cadet tandis que Naruto jouie entre leurs bas-ventres. _

_Fin du rêve. _

**Ayez pour ceux qui ne voulait pas lire la scène s'est bon vous pouvez relire !!! **

Kabuto se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait _encore_ rêvé de Naruto et son boxer était devenu trop étroit pour lui il se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche glacée, histoire de calmer ses sens et son corps. Il s'installa ensuite dans son bureau et prit l'un de ses nombreux dossiers. Il avait emmené et gardé certaines « choses », pour la plupart les plus précieux et les plus puissantes reliques, l'une d'entre elles et qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre, était une main dans un bocal avec quelques documents d'un langage indéchiffrable allant vraisemblablement ensemble. Mais il avait toujours vu son maître les regarder avec enthousiasme et donc il avait penser qu'il ne devait pas les laisser aux mains de ses ennemis.

Avec Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi :

(Oui oui je sais enfin de l'action et la rencontre !!)

Itachi, installait dans la montagne créa un clone est l'envoya à la rencontre de ses prochains adversaires. Il scruta l'aire de combat qu'il avait repéré et après deux ou trois arrangements à l'aide de Jutsu, il attendit.

Il sentit le chakra de l'équipe de Sasuke en premier très vite suivit par celui de Naruto, un sourire fin se peint sur ses traits et il conféra à son clone un peu plus de chakra, histoire de faire durée le combat et de l'entretenir dans son ennui.

Ils arrivèrent, prudemment, Sasuke s'avança vers son aîné, le regard empli de haine.

-Itachi…grogna-t-il.

-idiot de petit frère…fut sa réponse.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse susceptible d'être utilisé durant le combat. Une fois l'inspection passée, Sasuke fit signe à ses coéquipiers d'embusquer les arrivants et de les retenir pendant qu'il en finissait avec Itachi. Itachi trouva cela intéressant, même ayant été avec Orochimaru, son petit frère comptait toujours sur le travail d'équipe. Pathétique.

Il s'avança et donna le premier coup à son cadet, le faisant valsé contre un rocher et lui imposant la première blessure. Même superficiel. Très vite son cadet répliqua avec une de ses nouvelles techniques apprises auprès du serpent, lui sembla-t-il, des liens semblables à ceux d'une toile d'araignée l'encerclèrent et l'emprisonnèrent, le forçant à l'immobilité. Il sourit et s'en dégagea avec une facilité qui le déconcerta.

Puis Naruto et Jiraya entrèrent en scène, dire qu'il fut fasciné par la vision de Naruto aurait été un euphémisme, il était charmé. Des yeux violets, des cheveux blonds à mèches rouges mi-longs, un corps musclé et idéalement proportionné, oui Naruto resplendissait de puissance et il aimait cela.

Il renvoya valser Sasuke dans la roche et s'avança vers Naruto, en un instant il se retrouva derrière lui, le tenant à sa merci, ayant placé un kunai sous sa délicieuse gorge. Il sentait sous sa pointe le pouls de sa proie accéléré. Il se réjouit, savourant son futur adversaire.

-Ohayo Naruto-kun… susurra-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, le donnant par la même des frissons. Je crois que cette fois tu ne peux pas t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que tu crois, lui répondit-il provocateur avant de se dégager de son étreinte et de se mettre en position de combat.

Ils engagèrent les premiers échanges de coups, et cela impitoyablement, ne se laissant aucune ouverture. Itachi sentit qu'il perdait du chakra, n'en ayant pas mit, au début, beaucoup. A ce moment Sasuke décida de reprendre conscience et de se mettre en travers de leur match. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il reprit son combat avec Sasuke. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'intervienne et lance un rasengan dans le ventre son frère pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Itachi regarda perplexe Naruto puis reprit son masque d'indifférence. Il allait s'avançait quand Jiraya se plaça dans sa route, prouvant qu'il avait mis sur la touche les deux autres acolytes de Sasuke.

-Itachi je te le déconseille fortement, bientôt je te donnerais le combat que tu souhaites, mais maintenant n'est pas le bon moment, vu qu'en plus ton clone n'en a plus beaucoup. Lui dit-il un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Itachi disparu dans une fumée, les laissant à leur sort. Ils attachèrent leur ennemis et envoyèrent un des familiers de Jiraya prévenir Tsunade d'envoyé une équipe d'ANBU. Naruto prit Sasuke et le plaça sur son dos, à partir de là ils se remirent en route vers Konoha. Le plus vite possible, pour ne pas laisser la chance à Itachi de les poursuivre et de les intercepter.

Itachi se releva et décida de rentrer a l'Akatsuki, en attendant ce que lui avait promis Naruto.

Konoha : 

Shikamaru et Chouji regardaient les nuages perchaient dans les arbres tandis qu'Ino à terre guettait si leur « charge » arrivé. Cela faisait plus de huit heures qu'ils attendaient et Shika était en mode super flemmard (il n'hésitait plus à soupirer ouvertement en grognant entre ses dents « Galèèrre » ou « trop de problème » ou encore « pourquoi j'ai accepté ») elle sentit le chakra de Naruto et interpella ses équipiers, il lui semblait (et c'est vrai) que Naruto était en pleine course et qu'il ne s'arrêterait certainement pas et ce avant d'avoir atteint les portes du villages. Ils se préparèrent à se mettre en course à leurs vues.

Quelques minutes après ils emboîtèrent le pas et ils remarquèrent le jeune Uchiwa sur le dos de Naruto.

-Alors ayez tu as réussi a le ramener ! s'exclama Ino réjouit pour lui et Sakura.

-Galèèrree…maintenant les filles vont être cinglées…

-On en parlera plus tard, dépêchez-vous. Ordonna le Sannin.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le village et Naruto se précipita vers l'hôpital avec sur ses talons Ino qui, après qu'il ai déposé Sasuke l'emmena dans la tour de l'Hokage, pour son plus grand étonnement, lui qui ne souhaiter que retrouver son lit, allez devoir affronter Tsunade et ses foudres. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il entra dans la pièce du Conseil, réuni au complet et l'observant le regard grave.

Il décida de jouer fair-play et de ne pas faire l'idiot. Il resta droit et attendit qu'on lui explique la raison de sa présence. Tsunade prit finalement la parole et d'une voix grave commença à parler.

-Uzumaki Naruto, moi, Tsunade Cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha te remercie pour avoir ramener le traître Uchiwa Sasuke pendant ta mission. Cependant, suite à une réunion et à un vote positive de la plupart des Conseillers, son ton se fit lasse, ses yeux suppliant et sa voix menacée de se briser à tout moment. Il fut convenu que tu seras banni du village de la feuille, étant devenu une trop grande menace pour le village et ses habitants. Tu as le droit à une requête, réfléchis-y bien. Tu devras partir demain matin, le temps que tu réunisses tes affaires et que tu fasses tes adieux. Une équipe d'ANBU vous surveillera jusqu'à votre départ. Vous pouvez disposez. Aigle amenez-le chez lui.

Naruto était figé. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un ANBU l'entraîner vers la sortie et l'emmener chez lui ou il le laissa sur le pas de la porte avant de repartir à son poste. Il s'effondra sur lui-même. Les mots de Tsunade raisonnaient dans sa tête en boucle, ne semblant pas vouloir stopper il se releva, ouvrit sa porte et se laissa lourdement tombé sur son lit. Les mots le hantaient toujours. Brisé, il était brisé. Lui qui avait tout donner, tout subi pour protéger et se faire respecter du village était banni. Et pourquoi ? Car il devenait trop puissant à leur goût et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus le contrôler même si ce ne fut jamais le cas.

Hôpital de Konoha, section soin intensif : 

Tsunade, appelé par les infirmières et Sakura, accourut dans la section soin intensif de ce qu'elle considérait comme SON hôpital. Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait violemment de peur, son regard dirigeait vers un patient : son ex-coéquipier et amour de jeunesse : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle s'avança, toute une équipe de médecins était rassemblés dans la pièce et s'activaient pour le soigner, elle remarqua le trou au niveau de son ventre causé par le _rasengan_ de Naruto, remarquable fut sa seule pensée et elle repensa pleine de nostalgie au parie qu'elle lui avait lancée avant de devenir Hokage. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Shizune qui lui demandé de l'aide.

Soudain elle redevint le médecin et s'intéressa médicalement à Sasuke, elle le traita et après trois heures d'opération intensives, elle sortit enfin. Elle remarqua que Sakura était toujours dans le couloir, anxieuse et qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de l'Uchiwa. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Sakura ?

-H-Hai ! Tsunade-sensei…

-Il est sortit d'affaire, il semblerait que Naruto est fait en sorte d'éviter les points vitaux et donc il devrait bien se rétablir.

-C'est Naruto qui lui as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle ahurie

-Oui…remarquable murmura-t-elle, il a tenu sa promesse Sakura tu devrais le remercier. "Avant qu'il ne parte" pensa-t-elle.

Le silence lui répondit, elle soupira et en lui ordonna d'aller se coucher, qu'il serait encore là le lendemain. Lui disant cela elle-même alla se coucher dans ses appartements et pleura de tout son saoul sur le sort de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère.

Naruto : 

Allongé et plongé dans une sorte se torpeur, Naruto fixé le plafond de son appartement, la tête embrumé par diverses pensées et souvenirs.

Tel sa première attaque par les villageois, sa rencontre avec Iruka puis celles de tout les autres de l'académie, ses examens, Sasuke et Sakura, son combat avec Neji, ses promesses et son rêve. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux vides reprirent vie et détermination.

« Bien Konoha ne veut plus de moi, ils me haïssent et veulent me tuer, bien pas de problème, j'espère juste que vous êtes prêts à subir ma colère pour toutes ses années. » pensa-t-il avec une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux devenus à présent violets.

Il se leva, rangea ses affaires dans un sac, n'en ayant pas beaucoup cela facilité les choses, puis repensa à la requête qu'il devait formuler avant de quitter « définitivement » le village. Il ne fut pas long à trouver. Puis il s'accroupi près du lit, forma un sceau et retira un parchemin de sous les plancher. Il sourit et tel une ombre, alla dans le quartier secondaire des Hyuuga voir Neji.

Le quartier était désert, ils étaient tous parfaitement endormis. Il avait réussi à semer les ANBU qui le surveiller et était donc libre de ses mouvements. Il trouva vite Neji, dormant dans sa chambre et regretta presque de devoir le réveiller mais une idée vint trotter dans sa tête et soudain il n'eu plus de regret, juste un sourire énigmatique qui ne présager rien de bon pour ce pauvre Neji.

Naruto se plaça sur Neji et commença avec le bout des doigts à tracer les contours de son visage et de son sceau se situant sur le front. Pendant ses années avec Jiraya, Naruto avait appris à apprécier et reconnaître la beauté quand il la voyait et ne se formalisé pas sur le genre de la personne. Et là Neji face à lui endormi, c'était vraiment trop alléchant de ne pas en profiter. Il approcha ses lèvres de ma peau pâle et douce de l'Hyuuga et laissa son souffle chaud lui répandre des frissons. Puis Neji ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les écarquilla quand il tomba nez à nez avec Naruto, qui pensant que c'était sa chance l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis passionnément.

Dire que Neji était effaré était loin de la vérité, mais il n'arrivait pas à résister à l'envie qui le prenait de répondre aux attentes du blond. Puis après un ballet très enthousiaste de leur langue, Naruto rompit le baiser pour reprendre de l'air et retourner à son objectif premier, le second ayant été réalisé.

Il se releva et s'installa à côté de Neji qui essayait de comprendre et d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Naruto le regarda le sourire aux lèvres et pour le sortir de sa léthargie il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, chose qu'il fit.

-Naruto…je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il le ton froid.

-Mmm…Juste l'envie. Ne dis pas que ça ne te t'a pas plût ! Vu comment tu m'as répondu…sous-entendit-il.

-Passons…que veux-tu ?

-Oh ! Juste t'enlever le sceau de la soka. (C'est bien ça ? rassurez-moi !)

-….Neji trop abasourdis pour répondre au premier abords se reprit rapidement en ajoutant, Comment ?

-ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux, Ne ?

Neji fit comme Naruto le lui avait demandé, il ferma ses yeux et resta droit. Naruto déplia le parchemin qu'il avait pris plus tôt et forma des signes d'invocation qu'il dirigea sur le sceau puis il prit la main de Neji, lui entailla légèrement le doigt pour le prendre quelques gouttes de sang et avec le sang, il retraça les contour du sceau, se faisant celui-ci disparut. Naruto fier de son travail encouragea Neji à ouvrir les yeux et à se regarder dans un miroir, ce qu'il fit et fut agréablement choqué de ne plus y voir le sceau. Il se retourna vers Naruto et se laissant pour une fois aller lui sauta au cou en le remerciant. Naruto lui rendit son étreinte puis le repoussa gentiment.

-Dit Neji, si tu devais choisir entre suivre les ordres du Conseil ou les miens que ferais-tu ? dit-il sérieusement.

-Les tiens, répondit-il sans hésitation en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu m'as montrer ce qu'était la liberté, tu as respecté ta promesse, tu m'as libéré…alors pourquoi une telle question ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt… je dois y aller maintenant. Ah juste une chose encore, même si je ne semble pas être dans le bon camp, ne doute pas de moi s'il te plaît. Jane !

-Matte ! Naruto qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Son ton était sérieux et inquiet.

Naruto le gratifia de son plus beau et sincère sourire, il s'approcha, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa comme un peu plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas lui laissait le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il le laissa interdit dans ses appartements.

Naruto courut chez Tsunade et passant par la fenêtre, lui fit par de sa requête et l'informa qu'il quittait le village le soir même au lieu d'attendre jusqu'au matin. Tsunade était sous le choque après avoir entendu la requête mais lui promis qu'elle serait respectée.

Il disparu sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une trace de son passage.

_A suivre…_

Chacra : Alala !! Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour le terminer celui-la !!

Itachi : Hn…et il est pas parfait !

Chacra : la ferme où tu peux rêver pour avoir Naruto

Naruto : Eh ! Ne me mêle pas à tes affaires !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris et leur alert ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !!

Alors voila ce chapitre est sûrement le plus long de cette histoire mais c'est parce que je serais dans l'incapacité d'écrire et de poster la suite avant un bon bout de temps !

Et oui je déménage et en plus la reprise est proche…sniff….

Alors appréciez et je reviens dès que possible avec plusieurs chapitres à la suite !

Tchao !!

Kiss, Chacra.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6/ DARKNESS

"La seule personne que vous êtes destinée à devenir est la personne que vous déciderez d'être."

Pam Finger

«C'est dormir toute la vie que de croire à ses rêves»: proverbe chinois

Précédemment:

Naruto courut chez Tsunade et passant par la fenêtre, lui fit par de sa requête et l'informa qu'il quittait le village le soir même au lieu d'attendre jusqu'au matin. Tsunade était sous le choque après avoir entendu la requête mais lui promis qu'elle serait respectée.

Il disparu sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une trace de son passage.

Maintenant:

Dans la Tour:

Le maître attendait patiemment dans sa chambre, coupe à la main, il observait celui qui deviendrait son nouveau Roi, son héritier. Oui il attendait et il savait que celui-ci viendrait tôt ou tard à lui.

Naruto et Kyuubi:

Naruto courait à en perdre haleine, mais il n'était ni pressé ni suivit, juste l'envie de sentir son corps se mouvoir à grande allure, de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous la pression de la vitesse qu'il s'imposait. Il s'arrêta quand il fut à neuf heures de Konoha dans une grotte: de celle qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'habiter avec le sannin pendant son entraînement. Il souffla un bon coup et se mit en méditation.

-Kyuubi! je sais que tu m'entends et que tu ne dors pas alors amène-toi!

-Mm? que veux-tu? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Commencer le rite de fusion…ne me dis pas non, je sais que c'est ce que tu attends depuis longtemps, alors?

-Mm… je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister très longtemps…_Naru-chan_…

Kyuubi pris sa forme mi-humaine: jeune homme de 19 ans, les yeux rouges sang, de long cheveux sang tombant jusque sur ses reins, neufs magnifiques queues virevoltantes autour de lui. Il s'approcha de Naruto, le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Naruto le serra de toute ses forces: plus rien ne le retenait maintenant il pouvait se donner sans restriction à son démon et devenir un vrai jinchuuriki. Une lumière violettese forma et les enveloppa dans une sorte de cocon: aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Konoha:

Neji se réveilla, chaque matin il se préparait: prenait un bain, s'habillait, déjeunait et s'entraînait dans le jardin en attendant l'heure de rendez-vous avec son équipe. Cependant, cette fois il resta dans son lit immobile: repensant à Naruto, aux baisers et à la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressentit en le sentant sur lui et en étant dans ses bras. Très vite il essaya de se reprendre, secoua vivement la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées et se leva.

Sakura était revenu très tôt à l'hôpital, elle s'installa au chevet de Sasuke, toujours dans le coma. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient été arrêtés et une équipe dirigé par Jiraya avait été envoyé récupérer Karin. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et de son obsession pour sa vengeance sur Itachi et sa réaction à son réveil. Elle resta assise sur sa chaise en lisant tranquillement un magazine en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience.

Shikamaru était inquiet, assis dans son bureau, aucun signe du ninja le plus imprévisible du village dans ses pattes. Aucun rapport de mission, aucun signe de vie du blond. Il soupira sentant que cela présager quelque chose de mauvais. Il se leva, sans avoir passablement dit:«Galère!». Il toqua nonchalamment à la prote du bureau de Tsunade, rien aucune réponse, «bon, elle s'est encore endormie…galère…» il rentra doucement, ne voulant pas se faire encastrer dans un mur. La vision qu'elle lui offrit lui confirma sa première impression: mauvais présage.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux, hésitant et le regretta aussi vite: la lumière l'agressa, il dût les refermer immédiatement, puis il s'habitua et commença à prendre conscience de son environnement: une chambre d'hôpital vu le plafond et l'odeur, il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Sakura assise, assoupie sur une chaise, magazine à la main. Il voulut bouger mais la douleur l'en empêcha, il se résolut donc à rester allonger. Il essaya de se remémorer parfaitement les évènements, il se concentra et quelques images lui revinrent: son frère, Naruto, Jiraya, Naruto et son attaque, Itachi l'envoyant contre un arbre. Il ragea intérieurement, Naruto avait osé lui voler son combat, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, il allait le tuer une fois pour toute.

Village de Suna:

Gaara se réveilla en sursaut, il avait réappris depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie à dormir et faisait des cauchemars de l'époque où il possédait encore Shukaku en lui, mais là rien à voir: il venait de voir Naruto couvert de sang et se nourrissant d'un cœur. L'image le hantait et le fascinait. Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment il se leva et alla dans son bureau, là Temari et Kankuro l'attendait, la mine sombre, Temari lui tendit le livre du bingo book et lut en début de liste:

**Naruto Uzumaki, déserteur de Konoha, prime de 50**** 0****00****000 yens, très dangereux****, abattre à vue.**

Le choc fut si grand, même pour lui, qu'il lâcha le livre de stupeur. Naruto un traître? Abandonner son rêve? Renoncer à tout ce qu'il a si chèrement construit et gagné dans sa souffrance? impossible! il s'effondra.

_A suivre…_

Ino: enffiiiinnnn!!!!

Sakura: ouais tu l'asdit ! putain Chacra tu nous auras fait attendre pour celui-la!

Naruto: pff..en plus il est court t'aurais pu faire un effort!

Chacra: rrrraaaaa!!!! lâchez-moi!!! c'est bon je l'ai poster!! en plus maintenant que j'ai le pc portable je vais pouvoir aller plus vite! alors on arrête de se plaindre!!!

Naruto: au fait vous avez devinez la requête? Reviews pleeasssseee!!!!


	8. Chapitre 7

DARKNESS CHAPITRE 7

**Dans chaque ****ami****, il y a la ****moitié**** d'un ****traître**

**Rivarol**

C'est de la **confiance** que **naît** la **trahison**. Proverbe arabe

Hôpital de Konoha:

Sakura se réveilla et vit Sasuke réveillé qui la regardait le visage sombre. Elle frémit mais se ressaisit, elle posa son magazine sur la table, se leva et lui donna un verre d'eau.

-Tu dois avoir soif, je me trompe? Tiens! Elle lui tendit le verre.

Il but mais ne lui répondit pas, il gardait volontairement le silence, marque de colère et de mépris. Elle soupira et s'en alla appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle prévienne Tsunade que le criminel était réveillé. Elle revint une fois fait au chevet du malade. Il avait bien changer remarqua-t-elle: ses cheveux avait poussés, ses yeux étaient encore plus sombre et sa tenue totalement différente, qui plus est il avait au moins prit dix bon centimètre depuis qu'il était partis. Malgré tout ça, elle constata qu'il était toujours aussi beau et mystérieux, même si elle savait ce qui le rongeait et l'animé. Elle soupira de nouveau et se remit à lire son magazine en attendant que la Gondaime arrive.

Repère de Kabuto:

Il luttait, luttait…luttait et finalement il vaincu l'esprit de son maître: Orochimaru s'était fait dévoré par la conscience de Kabuto, son apprenti et bras droit. Kabuto sourit puis fut parcouru d'un fou rire. Il ria jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Maintenant il était puissant, il était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être: une part de son maître. Une fois son fou rire passé, il se remit à son bureau et se remit à étudier avec une patience et une concentration extrême d'anciennes recherches. Des parchemins écrient en lettre de sang, en code, en anciennes langues…bref tout un panel qui l'occuperait pour les mois à venir se disait-il en soupirant.

Village de Suna:

Si une pensée résumer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient celle-ci serait celle de Shikamaru:«Gallèèèrrreee». Ils étaient revenu à Suna uniquement pour régler une petite affaire interne et comptait repartir le lendemain pour Konoha sans incident et voilà qu'ils apprennent que pendant leur absence au village de la feuille Naruto était devenu un déserteur… Gaara dans son bureau réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités qui aurait pu pousser le renard à faire ce qu'il avait fait mais aucune ne lui venait en tête. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

Temari et Kankuro s'inquiétaient également pour le blond mais également pour leur petit frère: Naruto était le seul à vraiment le comprendre et avoir fait en sorte qu'il s'ouvre aux autre et au monde, qu'il abandonne sa cruauté et qu'il lutte contre le Shukaku…pensait qu'il était à présent leur ennemi était au dessus de leurs forces, même à eux.

Konoha:

Toujours dans l'hôpital, ils attendaient Tsunade quand ils entendirent crier dans le couloir.

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE CA VEUT DIRE TSUNADE!!! hurla une voix masculine.

-CE N'EST PAS LE BON MOMENT ET JE NE SUIS PAS RESPONSABLE!!! IL ME LA DEMANDER C'ETAIT UNE PARTIE DE SA REQUETE!!!! cria Tsunade à l'homme.

-TU AURAIS PU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE!!! TU L'AS LAISSEE PARTIR!!! TU L'AS ABANDONNEE!!!

-TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS!!! TU CROIS QUE JE NE M'EN VEUX PAS!!! QUE JE NE LE REGRETTE PAS!!!! QUE JE PEUX ENCORE ME REGARDER DANS UN MIROIRSANS Y REPENSER!!! rétorqua-t-elle.

-BORDEL TU AURAIS PU FAIRE PLUS!!! TU ES HOKAGE OU UN MISERABLE PION A LEUR BOTTES?

-TU CROIS QUE JAI PAS FAIT MON POSSIBLE?! C'ETAIT CA OU LA MORT!!! TU AURAIS PREFERER QU'iL MEURT? PAS MOI!! MEME SI JE NE LE REVOIS JAMAIS!!! s'emporta-t-elle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une Tsunade retournée et un Jiraya en colère suivit de près par Iruka, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji et Kiba. Quand le regard de l'Hokage se posa sur le traître, on eu l'impression que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle reprit contrôle de ses émotions et son regard devint aussi froid que la glace.

-Toi! lança-t-elle à l'Uchiwa, je te préviens tout de suite, le conseil veut te reprendre comme shinobi dans le village et t'aider à accomplir ton but en te nommant mon successeur…mais je te préviens fait un pas, un geste, un regard de travers sur n'importe quelles personnes de ce village…je te tue de mes propres mains et peu importe ton clan…que tu sois le dernier ou je ne sais quoi encore…je t'envoie en enfer! le menaça-t-elle.

Inutile de préciser que la température dans la chambre baissa abruptement et que chacun tremblait de la voir dans cet état.

-Hum… Tsunade-sensei…demanda avec précaution Sakura, de quoi étiez-vous entrain de parler avec Jiraya-sama?

Jiraya regarda Tsunade avec étonnement.

-Tu ne leur as pas dit? dit-il.

-Non je comptais le faire plus tard…

-je vois… Naruto a déserté Konoha, c'est un traître à abattre à vue grâce à ce cher conseil...

-NANNNIIII?????? s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble.

Dans la Tour:

Le maître était revenu avec le cocon enveloppant Naruto, il l'installa dans se chambre, et le regarda tendrement…bientôt il se réveillerait…bientôt il lui succèderait et deviendrait l'être le plus puissant de cette terre, de cet univers. Les sceaux seraient brisés et alors «Naruto» redeviendrait celui qu'il fut autrefois…. Oh oui, il attendait cela avec impatience… il se leva de son fauteuil, pris un poignard incrusté de pierres précieuses, s'entailla le poigné et laissa le sang coulait sur le cocon, celui-ci sembla avalait la moindre goutte qu'il recevait avant de briller d'un éclat vermeille… alors un rire diabolique résonner dans la Tour et dans les alentours….

_A suivre…._

Chacra: ahhh!!! encore un de fini!!!

Itachi: mmm…et moi je reviens QUAND?

Chacra: (commence à courir) dans très longteemmmmpppppssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto: Reviews pleasseeee!!!!! (chibi eyes) oh et les critiques sont aussi les bienvenus!!!!

Info: il y aura peut être un oneshot sur «au commencement des souvenirs» mais alors là c'est vraiment si je trouve le temps et l'inspiration!!!!

Bien votre, Chacra!


	9. Chapitre 8

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 8**

**Suna****/Konoha:**

Gaara faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, en pleine concentration il ne remarqua que ses frères le dévisageaient inquiets. «Merde! Naruto ou peux-tu être bordel!» pensait-il avec colère et désespoir. Il finit par arrêter de faire des aller retour et se figea fasse à la fenêtre avant de dire d'une voix assurée et déterminée au possible: «Nous partons tout de suite…avec le sable» Temari et Kankuro se regardèrent et sachant que cette fois-ci le voyage ne serait pas agréable, ils firent une petite grimace. Gaara créa une sphère de sable qui les engloba et qui lévita un moment dans les airs avant de se diriger vers Konoha.

Konoha en vue, la sphère accéléra en atterrie en catastrophe sur le toit du bureau de Tsunade, qui à cause du fracas, se réveilla en sursaut. Temari et Kankuro eurent à peine le temps de reprendre leurs souffles que Gaara était déjà Tsunade entrain de lui demander des explications.

-Tsunade-sama…qu'est-ce que sa veut dire? le sable se mouvait autour de lui de manière oppressante.

-Eh bien….(regard noir et menaçant de Gaara) bon! D'accord! Assis! ordonna-t-elle sur le point de perdre son tempérament.

Les trois s'exécutèrent rapidement et la fixèrent avec impatience.

-Le conseil a exilé Naruto car ils pensaient que celui-ci devenait une trop grande menace pour le village…le fait qu'il soit dans le bingo book est une part de la requête qu'il lui a été accordé pour son départ…après je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient voir même où il se trouve! déclara-t-elle avec insistance en voyant les regards qu'ils lui lançaient.

Gaara se replongea dans ses pensées: «exilé…requête….disparu» rien à faire, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'affaire mais tout était toujours flou…trop flou…et n'ayant plus Shukaku en lui, il lui était impossible de le (dois-je préciser qui?) localiser.

Temari, Kankuro et Tsunade se consultaient du regard pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non le sortir de sa torpeur.

**Konoha, trois heures plus tôt:**

**D****ans l'Hôpital:**

Tous les rookies, dont Sasuke, étaient sous le choc de l'annonce faite par Jiraya. Naruto…déserteur… à leur yeux ses deux mots n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble. Sakura fixa sa sensei avec des yeux rond et interrogateur puis demanda d'une voix assurée: «Ce n'est pas tout je me trompe, Tsunade-sensei?». Seul un silence éloquent lui répondit. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur, qui s'était mis dans l'idée d'aller le plus vite possible. «Que devons-nous savoir d'autre?» ajouta-t-elle fasse au silence qui les entourait. Sasuke se tût, il attendait comme les autres la réponse de l'Hokage, son envie de meurtre tombée au néant.

-Vous allez le laisser tranquille, pas de mission, pas de recherche, rien…laissez-le seul..

-Mais on ne va tout de même pas l'abandonné? s'écria Kiba aboyé par son chien Akamaru.

-Naruto ne fait plus partit de Konoha, c'est un…(elle inspire profondément) un déserteur, si vous le voyez vous devrez le tuer et le ramener à Konoha. Dit-elle sans qu'aucune émotions ne la trahissent. Elle fit un signe à Jiraya et sortit de la chambre. Elle referma la porte et d'effondra contre le mur de la chambre, pleurant silencieusement, se fut Shizune qui vint la cherchée et l'aida à retournée dans son bureau, Jiraya n'osant et ne pouvant se résoudre à le faire.

**Dans la chambre:**

Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Shikamaru et Ino étaient retournés de cette décision et de la manière dont ils allaient devoir traiter Naruto à leur prochaine rencontre. Kakashi soutenait Iruka en lui mettant une main sur son épaule, Akamaru se frotter à la jambe de Kiba pour l'apaiser, Sakura et Ino se tenaient chacune dans leurs bras tandis que les autres restaient juste à leurs places trop abasourdis pour faire autre choses. Puis Neji sortit, imitait peu à peu par les autres, laissant juste les deux anciens coéquipiers. Sakura se leva et avant de sortir de la chambre elle lui dit, presque en murmurant: «Maintenant tu as une raison politique de l'éliminer…crétin!»

Une fois qu'elle fut sortit, il serra si fort son poing que ses doigts blanchirent et que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume laissant du sang perlait sur les draps blancs.

«quel baka! ano usuratonkachi..si je te retrouve je te fous ta raclée!» marmonna-t-il. Apparemment toute envie de meurtre et de rancune disparues.

**Akatsuki: **

Dans une très ancienne bibliothèque, construite il y a de cela des siècles et à des mètres de profondeur, le leader de l'organisation lisait un parchemin, où plutôt une ancienne prophétie concernant les Jinchuurikis, qu'il venait de trouver après des semaines et des semaines de recherches. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il ne lui manquait plus que deux démons: Rokubi (le 6° si je me trompe pas) et Kyuubi, pour que son goal soit accomplis. Un sourire se peint sur son visage, mais ne dura pas longtemps car au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le parchemin…la colère se peignait sur ses traits.

Dans le même moment, au Q.G., Itachi Uchiwa, allongé et relaxé sur son lit, se concentrait sur sa dernière confrontation avec le renard quand entra son partenaire, Kizame en lui lançant le bingo book et en souriant de manière monstrueuse de joie. En lisant, lui-même en vint à sourire.

-Il semblerait que la prochaine fois que nous le rencontrerons, personne ne viendra l'aider…

-Hn…le meilleur… et il replongea dans un état de mi-somnolence mais toujours sur ses gardes.

**Dans la Tour:**

Le cocon entièrement rouge vibrait, comme au rythme des battements du cœur de son protéger, de lui s'élevait toujours un rire profondément amusé et menaçant. Le maître entra et, comme la nuit où l'emmena dans se demeure, s'entailla le poignée et lui versa son sang. Le rire augmenta et finalement se tût une fois tout le sang absorbait. Le maître sourit en voyant la réaction de son héritier et s'en alla. Après son départ, une main avec des griffes acérés sembla se dessinait à l'intérieur du cocon laissant une empreinte sur celui-ci….

_A suivre…._

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? vous voulez connaître la suite?

Laissez donc des reviews….. Mwouhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Oh et pour ceux qui se demande si cette fic se termine bien ou mal….à votre avis?


	10. Chapitre 9

DARKNESS CHAPITRE 9

Dans le cocon:

Tout était de lumière fait, la moindre chose sur lequel il posait son regard devenait d'un mélange parfait entre le rouge et l'orange. Naruto n'était plus que sensation, bien-être et bonheur. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. Si bien qu'il crût plonger dans un océan de plaisir, de désir et d'amour quand il sentit deux puissants bras l'entourés par derrière.

Kyubi s'était réveillé dans un endroit lumineux, trop à son goût, mais la seule chose qu'il pût distinguer dans tant de couleur fut la silhouette de son hôte, son geôlier, et amour. Il l'entoura de ses bras et soupira de bonheur quand il le sentit se relaxer à son contact, si bien qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il les déposa dans le creux de la nuque de son aimé et titilla la chair tendrement, laissant la peau tournée dans un délicat rouge à force de la suçoter. Kyubi était serein et contenté car Naruto s'était donné à lui de son plein grès et qu'il continuait de le faire.

Dans la Tour:

Le cocon virait au rouge sang sous l'œil lubrique du maître, qui assis dans son fauteuil le contemplait. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer les deux plus jeunes qui s'installèrent confortablement sur le grand lit derrière le fauteuil. Tous fixaient le cocon avec envie et excitement.

KONOHA:

Hôpital:

Sasuke assis dans son lit, réfléchissait encore et encore à ce que l'Hokage avait dit plus tôt. Le «Dobe» comme il aimait l'appeler depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la team 7, était devenu un traître.

«Pourquoi?...Comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Alors que toute sa vie il proclamé haut et fort qu'il deviendrait Hokage!! Ca n'a pas de sens!!» Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit blanc. Quatre anbus étaient postés sur les toits et l'hôpital en était bondé.

«Oui, là c'est sur, l'autre veille chouette veut me garder au village!». Quand il ferma les yeux, il repensa aux informations qu'il avait pu glaner sur ses «partenaires»: Karin avait été abattu de sang froid et d'après les témoignages, ce n'était pas du tout beau à voir. Juugo était enfermé etsubissait un interrogatoire sous la présence d'Ibiki, tandis que le Suigetsu était en examen médical sous l'œil attentif de l'Hokage.

Son frère était encore dans la nature, surement déjà à la recherche de Naruto…«Putain!!» s'énerva-t-il. Oui, il n'y avait que Naruto pour le faire réagir de la sorte…

BUREAU HOKAGE:

Tsunade avait l'agréable plaisir d'avoir Gaara, encore une fois, dans son bureau faisant les cents pas, et ce depuis plus de deux heures… or celui-ci n'arrêter pas de fulminer, sur tout ce qui pouvait concerner «son» blond d'ami.

Elle en était à sa quatrième bouteille de saké quand il la fixa avec une attention soudaine. «oups!» pensa-t-elle.

-Oui Gaara? tenta-t-elle, sans succès. Mmm…Gaara? y a quelqu'un là-dedans? ouh ouh! Houston ici la Terre!!!!

-Tsunade-sama! tonna-t-il. Bonne anniversaire, mais je suis au regret de ne pouvoir assister à cet évènement…Kankuro et Temari me représenteront lors de la fête. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il la salua poliment et se retira de la pièce silencieusement. Tsunade le regarda faire, stupéfaite, puis soudainement très très las, elle soupira et un nom pu être entendu: «Naruto…»

Esprit Naruto:

Naruto/ Kyubi: WARNING LEMON!!!!

Kyubi se laissa aller à son désir, il déshabilla son amant fiévreusement qui lui-même n'était pas en reste. Leurs langues se joignirent dans un ballet tendre et sensuel, dans le même temps leurs mains se faisaient exploratrices. Kyubi se glissa entre les jambes de son blond et fit en sorte que leurs érections se frictionnent , augmentant ainsi leur envie et plaisir. Naruto se cramponnait à lui, l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément et se cambrant de plus en plus pour que leurs peaux se touche toujours plus. Kyubi n'en menait pas plus large, il en voulait plus, il le voulait, il voulait être en lui et ne faire qu'un avec lui, oui il avait suffisamment attendu comme ça.

Il se repositionna, souleva légèrement les jambes de son amant et se cala de sorte qu'il puisse entrer en lui facilement. Il amorça sa première entrer lentement, laissant à Naruto le temps de s'habituer à lui, puis saisit son membre(celui de Naruto) et le pénétra dans mouvement de rein, tandis que Naruto poussait un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Après quelques secondes, Naruto amorça le mouvement en priant Kyubi de bouger. Très vite la douleur fit place au plaisir et des vagues d'une intensité jamais égaler les traversèrent. Les mouvements se firent d'abord doux, tendres puis passionnés pour finir en étant sauvages. Quelques minutes plus tard ils crièrent leurs plaisir dans un cri rauque.

-Je serais toujours avec toi…nous ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant Naruto… susurra Kyubi dans le creux de la nuque de son hôte.

Naruto sourit et se blottit encore plus contre le corps qui le surmonté, enfouissant son visage dans le cou qui s'offrait à lui.

FIN LEMON

DANS LA TOUR:

Le maître se réjouit encore plus quand il sentit l'énorme puissant de chakra émanent du cocon. Les deux jeunes sursautèrent au moment où le cocon se déchira et que sur le sol s'écroula un être d'une beauté et d'une puissance époustouflante.

KONOHA:

Sakura, Ino et Hinata se promenaient dans le village en fête, paraît de ses plus beaux atours (les décorations du village) mais pour ces jeunes ninjas, le cœur n'était pas à la fête mais à la tristesse, leurs cœurs pleuraient de ne jamais revoir le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha et ami.

Neji s'était installé dans la zone d'entraînement qu'il partageait avec Naruto, assit contre un arbre il se relaxa et plongea en méditation. Maintenant qu'il ne possédait plus la Soka, il se sentait plus fort, autant que libre. Il autorisa quelques rougeurs à se faire voir sur son stoïque visage lorsqu'il repensa au soir ou Naruto était parti et à la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte.

Kiba, son fidèle Akamaru et Shino étaient dans la forêt, l'ambiance y était pesante, stressante, aucun des trois ne croyaient la version officiel de Tsunade, et ils se creusaient les ménages pour essayer de trouver les véritables cause de son départ. Mais finalement, leurs cœurs étaient trop lourd, brisés pour qu'ils puissent y réfléchir posément.

Shikamaru et Choji se tenaient sur le mont Hokages, sur la tête du 4ème. Ils étaient silencieux comme toujours, Shikamaru regardait à la fois le village et les nuages, Choji quant a lui mangeait un paquet de chips. Shika soupira, Choji ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand il l'entendit murmurait «Galère!». Ce qui le surpris fut lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui tendre le paquet de chips, il le vit pleurer silencieusement, il ne fit aucune remarque et retourna à son paquet de chips. Signe qu'il comprenait et qu'il le soutenait.

Kakashi était devant la stèle des morts de Konoha, comma à son habitude il la fixait en silence en se remémorant son passé, ses amis et ses erreurs. Mais surtout son maître: Arashi, le Quatrième Hokage. Il l'avait déçu, il avait bafoué sa mémoire, son héritage sans même le savoir. Il avait laissé Naruto, son fils, seul face au village et à sa douleur, quel choc se fut pour lui lorsque Jiraya lui avait révélé la vérité. Il s'était brisé. Tout un tas de sentiments contradictoire le parcouraient de mille part et s'enfoncés comme des kunaïs dans son être.

DANS LA TOUR:

Le maître tendit sa main à la créature, attendant que celle-ci la prenne. Des yeux le fixèrent avec une intensité sans égal, il sourit. Son héritier était parfait. Son corps était chargé de chakra et aucun signe de faiblesse ne se manifester. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blond mais à présent des mèches rouges le parcouraient, il avait grandi: autrefois mesurant dans les un mètre soixante quinze (le plus petit de sa génération) il faisait à présent dans le mètre quatre-vingt dix (taille de Sasuke). Mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient fascinants: le droit était rouge avec du bleu dans le fond de la pupille et le gauche était son exact opposé (bleu avec du rouge dans le fond de la pupille).

-Bienvenu au monde…mon jeune héritier….Sais-tu où tu te trouves? lui demanda-t-il doucereusement.

-…Vous êtes le maître des démons et des être invoqués…je…je suis dans le cœur des ténèbres….répondit-il hésitant et en réalisant ce qu'il disait à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

-Bien…mais tu es encore bien endormi…repose toi sur le lit…à ton réveil nous parlerons et je t'enseignerais tout ce que tu devras savoir pour prendre ma place… Hikaru et Hakari vont s'occuper de toi…dors maintenant…dors mon cher héritier…

Il le conduit au lit où il l'allongea, les deux jeunes hommes le serrèrent dans leurs bras tandis qu'il s'endormait paisiblement.

_**A suivre….**_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de ce chapitre! gomenasai!!!! _

_**J'ai des circonstances atténuantes:**__** emploi du temps chargé, DS**__** à gogo, etc. **_

Encore une fois désolée!!

j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donner satisfaction et qu'il a répondu à certaines de vos questions… enfin, le prochain chapitre se passera plus loin dans le temps…et la durée coupée sera racontée par flash back, les chapitres seront peut être un peu plus court mais plus nombreux.

Pour ceux qui suivent également «Embrasse le Démon» la suite est en cours d'écriture et de correction et arriva dans le courant de la semaine prochaine…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, critiques ou autres.

Jane!

Chacra.


	11. Chapitre 10

DARKNESS CHAPITRE 10

Flash back:

_Dans la tour_:

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut un voile de brume qui s'abattit sur lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour faire disparaître cette impression, une fois fait et sa vision redevenu normale, il prit la peine d'étudiait son environnement: spacieux, luxueux et chaleureux. Il fut presque éblouit par la lumière rouge qui se dégageait avec force du rideau à cause des rayons du soleil le frappant, donnant à la pièce quelque chose de surréaliste. Il soupira d'aise en sentant des bras resserraient son corps dans une chaleur douce. Il fixa les deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient paisiblement: Hakari était magnifique, ses cheveux or s'étalaient avec grâce sur sa peau halée, ses membres étaient fin mais puissant, signe qu'il s'entraînait chaque jour avec un entraînement adéquat. Il tourna son regard sur Hikaru: lui aussi était d'une grande beauté, ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir superbement sa peau blanche, presque de soi le donnant quelque chose d'à la fois fragile et puissant, de même proportion que son ami, Naruto supposa qu'ils avaient le même entraînement. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal et dans un grand silence de leur étreinte possessive pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et faire le tour de sa «nouvelle maison».

Présent:

_trois mois plus tard_

_Kono__ha_

Jiraya était assis sur le toit du bâtiment Hokage lorsqu'il ressentit au travers de son pacte avec Gamabunta, le maître Crapeau, une secousse de chakra des plus puissantes. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kabuto, Sasuke, Kiba et tous ceux qui possédaient des animaux ou des contrats avec des invoqués la sentir. Le Sannin très vite rejoint par les autres se dirigea prestement sur un terrain d'entraînement où il convoqua Gamabunta. Un énorme Crapeau avec deux épée de part et d'autre de son corps et portant également une veste apparût sous leurs yeux, Gamabunta dirigea son regard sur son ami, Jiraya comprenant qu'il devait faire vite lui demanda directement ce qu'il était arrivait.

-**Il est arriver ce que nous attendions et craign****ons tous ****Jiraya, un nouveau Maître a été désigné pour nous gouverner**. Répondit-il de sa puissante voix laissant, en disparaissant, les ninjas ébahis.

Kabuto avait fait de même et ce sentait de plus en plus intéressé par ce qi se passait.

_Akatsuki: _

Le dirigeant de l'organisation sourit puis rigola à gorge déployer dans la grande et très profonde bibliothèque.

Itachi dans sa chambre, sourit également en découvrant sur son lit un parchemin écrit de la main de son ennemi le priant de le rejoindre, pour un combat. Itachi était extatique, son ennemi avait tenu sa promesse. Il enfila sa tenu de l'ordre et disparu en utilisant son jutsu de téléportation.

_Dans la tour: _

-Maître s'écrièrent en cœur Hakari et Hikaru.

-ici, leur répondit une voix douce et puissante.

Ils entrèrent après avoir bifurquer dans un couloir dans un des salons de la Tour, devant la cheminée ou les flammes ronronnaient, une créature sublime était assise sur un des fauteuils, les flammes dansaient dans ses cheveux or et rouge. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

-Tout a été fait selon vos ordres Maître. Dit Hikaru.

-toute les créatures seront présente pour vous donner leur fidélité. Continua Hakari.

-Bien, aller vous reposez à présent, vous me semblait bien fatigués.

-Hai! acquiescèrent-ils.

_**A suivre…..**_

_**Ba je vous avais prévenu que les chapitres à venir seraient court. Mais bon en espérant que sa vous ai mit l'eau à la bouche, **_

_**passez de bonne fêtes!!**_

_** bibi, **_

_**Chacra**___


	12. Chapitre 11

Darkness Chapitre 11 

Toutes les créatures invoquées, les démons et les « dieux » étaient réunis autour d'un volcan, où se situé au milieu de la lave en fusion, un trône. Ils le fixaient tous avec appréhension, envie et joie. La région était déserte de toute autre forme de vie, les discussion fusaient pour savoir qui était leur nouveau maître, après tout il n'y avait eu que Kyuubi et Auros pour les diriger. Il fallut donc que leur nouveau maître est été choisi par Auros et se soit montrer digne de sa puissance et de sa justice. L'atmosphère changea subtilement, mais aucun des présents n'étaient dupes : **IL **arrivait.

Deux figures, à priori humaines se dessinèrent autour du trône : les dieux serviteur du précédent maître. Puis la lave s'agita et de la fumée s'éleva, laissant place à un épais brouillard. Quand il se dissipa, ils tendirent tous l'œil pour apercevoir leur nouveau Roi. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé : une créature à l'apparence mi-humaine, les cheveux blond et rouge, les membres fins et puissants, l'aura formant un délicat mélange d'ombre et de lumière mais _les yeux_…_Oh mon Dieu !_ ses yeux étaient ce qu'ils avaient vu de plus beau. L'un de glace où le feu crépitait, l'autre de feu où la glace se tapissait.

Il les fixa tour à tour avec la plus haute attention, puis inclina la tête devant eux. Ils firent de même. Il se leva du trône, marcha sur la lave en fusion et se dirigea vers une des parois du volcan : sur celle-ci : une pierre avec un étrange signe été encastré, il y déposa sa main gauche et se mit à réciter des paroles qui leurs été à tous inconnu. le vent se mit à souffler avec force, la lave s'agita jusqu'à recracher un peu sur les bord des parois puis tout se tût. La Cérémonie était finie. Le nouveau maître venait de prendre son rôle.

Les deux « Dieux » firent un signe de la main, permettant aux créatures de se dispersés. Mais le Maître, les yeux fixent sur Gamabunta l'empêcha de partir.

-**Gamabunta….cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu…Comment vas-tu ? **luidemanda-t-il de sa voix douce et puissante.

-**En effet…Naruto…et je constate que tu as bien changé….**

**-Mmmm….j'en conviens….mais tout ceci été va ta famille ?**

**-Elle va bien…les petits te réclament toujours.**

**-Oh…alors je passerais jouer avec eux…un de ces jours….pas pour le moment…. Une chose avant que tu ne partes…je t'interdit de parler de moi à Jiraya ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec Konoha mais si tu le préviens il se mettra en travers de mon chemin et je devrais le tuer…comprends-tu ? **

**-Bien…mais si jamais il en a vent...je me battrais à ses côtés…même contre-toi…Maître. **

**-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi….tu me décevrais vraiment si tu ne le faisait pas. **

Naruto et ses Gardiens disparurent, le laissant seul repenser à ses paroles.

A suivre…

Dsl !!! oui je sais j'ai été très très longue pour ce chapitre…qui vous sera ( j'en suis consciente) trop court !

Mais ne désespéré pas la suite arrive !!!

D'ailleurs se sera ( je peux bien vous le dire) la rencontre avec Itachi et celle avec Kabuto !!! je préviens tout de suite il y aura très très certainement du lemon !!! mais je ne sais pas encore avec lequel !?

Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne semaine !!!


	13. Chapitre 12

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 12**

Dans une forêt, des ninjas d'Oto menaient une expédition pour reconstruire leur village. Dans l'ombre, des yeux envoutants les fixaient avec délectation. Ils installèrent leur campement à la tombée de la nuit au cœur de la forêt. Le guetteur se délectait : l'un des quatre ninjas prit le premier tour de garde, très vite il l'enleva et dix minutes plus tard, les trois autre ninjas étaient soudainement réveillaient par les cris de terreur et d'agonie de leur compagnon. Cette nuit-là, un bain de sang illumina la lune.

Quelque part près d'Oto : 

Kabuto se réveilla aux aurores dans ce qui avait été autrefois la chambre de son maître, un sourire nostalgique illumina ses traits en y pensant. Puis il sentit une force qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approcher de son repère, curieux et fasciné par la puissance émise, il commença à enfiler son pantalon quand la porte de sa chambre sortit de ses gongs et tomba à l'horizontal sur le sol. Il la fixa et remonta lentement son regard : ses yeux s'agrandir sur la surprise : une créature des plus sublimes se tenait droit et avec fierté sur la porte tombée. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà la créature le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua sur son lit.

-Kabuto…Commença la créature, Tu as bonne mine…et toujours aussi appétissant….Tiens ? ne serait-ce pas la cicatrice que je t'ai faîte il y a quatre ans ? demanda-t-il en regardant le torse de son prisonnier.

-Na-Naruto ?! c'est….tu…

-Oui j'ai beaucoup changé….n'est-ce-pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Kabuto, ayant repris un peu d'aplomb.

-Moi ? oh c'est juste une petite visite….mais…

-Mais…

-J'ai bien envie de me divertir..

Sur ce, Naruto l'embrassa derechef, le maintenant toujours sur le lit, il laissa sa main libre parcourir les formes de son ennemi ; Kabuto de son côté n'en menait pas large, son corps réagissait déjà aux caresses habiles et expertes de leur propriétaire. Il gémit contre les lèvres de Naruto quand ce dernier effleura son bas-ventre.

Naruto fit mine de se détacher, mais Kabuto le retint fermement en le suppliant presque : « Non…encore…s'il te plaît…encore..plus… ». Naruto sourit cruellement et revint sur sa proie, Kabuto perdu dans les sensations que faisait naître en lui Naruto, n'entendit pas le claquement sec de doigts de ce dernier, pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte des deux jeunes hommes qui étaient apparus portant chacun une dague et un bol.

Il gémit quand Naruto le libéra de son pantalon et commença à le branler, il ne s'entendit pas crier lorsqu'il jouit dans la main de ce dernier. Mais très vite le moment de la délivrance passé, Naruto recommença ses caresses et quand il le prit brutalement, Kabuto ne sut empêcher le cri de douleur de traverser ses lèvres. Ça faisait tellement mal…et pourtant il voulait plus… il voulait qu'il bouge..et il le cria. Naruto sourit de plus belle et commença un rythme lent, une vraie torture pour Kabuto, puis très vite leur danse devint effrénée. Kabuto criait et criait, sous le regard de pur plaisir de Naruto et de lubricité des deux jeunes hommes. Les yeux fermés, il se sentait au septième ciel quand Naruto jouit en lui et qu'il le suivit, mais il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit une dague le transperçait. Sa dernière sensation fut de sentir Naruto se retirer de lui, et sa dernière parole : « Merci pour le plaisir…et pour mourir ».

(Au même temps que la scène précédente )

Dans une clairière près du pays de l'eau: 

Itachi attendait patiemment que son adversaire veuille bien se montrer, assis sur un rocher il guettait. Il ne tressaillit pas quand une créature se dessina devant lui.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Itachi.

-Oh ! tu me vexes Itachi-kun ! et moi qui penser que tu serais ravi de me voir..

-Naruto… ? je vois très intéressant….Pourquoi envoyer un bushin ?

-Oh ? tu as remarqué ? ma foi peut être pour les même raisons que toi…

-Tu es devenu plus fort…Je vois.

Les deux bushins se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pour essayer de déceler une quelconque informaton ou trace de mensonge. Aucune. Itachi reprit une inspection générale de son ennemi : c'est vrai qu'il avait changé, et de beaucoup, son physique, sa mentalité, sa force…mais le plus déroutant fut la sensualité qui émanait de son corps et de ses paroles. Un véritable appel à la débauche. Se reprenant il reprit la conversation :

-Notre combat ?

-Mmm…pas tout de suite..je le crains…plus tard…peut être.

-Quand ?

-Si pressé ? ne t'inquiète pas I-Ta-Chi , note combat viendra mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure et encore moins le bon moment pour ta mort.

Il réapparut en face du brun, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Qui plus est….il serait dommage que tu meurs…

En disant cela leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés et leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés.

-Une nouvelle devrait te faire plaisir, ou plutôt à ton chef…Kabuto est mort.

-Ton fait je suppose ?

-Qui d'autre….Bye Itachi !

Il disparut dans un « POUF » sonore, laissant derrière lui le bushin d'Itachi seul, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans la Tour : 

Naruto s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, en face d'une cheminée ou la feu crépitait.

-Maître…pourquoi avoir joué avec ce mortel ?

-Mm..l'envie….jaloux ?

-Non..

-Maître ! Les plans se déroulent comme prévu, Konoha est sur le point d'entrer en guerre avec la Foudre.

-Parfait…il n'y a plus qu'à attendre dans ce cas…Vous pouvez disposez…

_**A suivre…**_

Et voilà !!! vous voyez je vous l'avez promis !!! alors ? ça vous a plut ? oui je sais dsl pour ceux et celles qui voulaient que le lemon se fasse avec Itachi mais ne désespéré pas…il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres à venir….

Sur ce, Tchao !!!! à la prochaine !!


	14. Chapitre 13

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 13**

_La Tour:_

Naruto, assis dans son fauteuil au coin du feu, repensait à tout ce qu'il avait renoncé, à tous ceux qu'ils avaient trahis ou aller trahir et contrairement à ce que pensait Hikaru, il ne pleura pas, oh non, il rit, un rire non pas hystérique, mais un rire joyeux, libérateur. Il allait enfin être libre, libre. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, non pas un souvenir douloureux mais pas un joyeux non plus, plutôt un souvenir indifférent, mais qui l'avait marqué.

Flash back:

Naruto, dans les cinq ou six ans, assis sur la tête du Quatrième Hokage à la tombée de la nuit, regardé le village s'endormir. Il y eut un froissement dans l'air et le Troisième Hokage apparut à ses côtés.

-Alors Naruto? Comment vas-tu?

-B'en…un peu fatigué…

-Je vois…C'est beau n'est-ce-pas? J'aime la vue que l'on a d'ici, elle est unique je trouve…pas toi?

-Si….mais c'est mieux le matin. Et pis après c'est pas b'en…y a tout le monde qui fait tout plein de bruit…on peut pas écouter.

-Oh? Mais tu n'aimes pas quand il y a de l'agitation Naruto?

-Non… je préfère quand y a personne…c'est dur quand y a quelqu'un…leurs yeux….

-Naruto! Sache une chose…tu es fort…plus fort qu'eux…je ne parle pas physiquement. Mais tu es fort car tu as de la volonté et tu sais ce que tu veux même si tu es si jeune…ne te laisse pas abattre, un jour ils verront leurs erreurs et te demanderont de leur pardonner.

-Mmm….p'être…

Et le Troisième le ramena à son appartement pour qu'il puisse dormir.

Fin Flash Back.

Naruto éclata de rire… Oh ça oui... Ils allaient lui demander pardon…ils allaient supplier. Et son rire redoubla. Puis il stoppa et se décida. Il se leva et partit de la Tour.

_Konoha: _

Tsunade assise à son bureau, bouteille de Saké dans la main regarder la Montagne des Hokages, où son visage était depuis peu gravé. Elle soupira en repensant à la «presque» déclaration de guerre de la Foudre. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant la montagne de papier qu'il lui restait à remplir. Finalement elle se décida à se mettre au travail, non sans rechigner et maudire son poste.

Sakura se rendit sur le pont pour rejoindre Sasuke et Kakashi. Depuis son retour, Sasuke avait été réintégrer en tant que Genin et était à l'épreuve. D'ailleurs se fut une décision du Conseil, Tsunade avait très mais alors très très réticente à cette idée. Sakura était ravie, mais Naruto lui manquait et elle ne savait pas comment comblé se manque si ce n'est en acceptant de nouveau Sasuke.

Kakashi était passé comme à son habitude à la stèle pour rendre hommage à ses confrères et son regretter sensei. Il sourit tristement et fixa la stèle. Il s'en voulait pour tout ce qui s'était passé, pour ne pas avoir été un sensei à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir vu les choses venir, de s'être borné à voir et comprendre uniquement ce qu'il voulait. Il reprit ses esprits, il était en retard, Sakura allait encore lui criait dessus…bref…sa n'a plus beaucoup d'importance…maintenant qu'**il** n'est plus là.

Sasuke attendait au pont, il regardait l'eau coulait, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait très peur qu'Itachi ait déjà trouvé Naruto…rien qu'à cette pensée ses poings se serrèrent. Il entendit Sakura criait son nom, il soupira…Kakashi allait encore être en retard….et leur mission n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire…surement l'une de celle dont Naruto se serait plaint…Il devait se reprendre…il n'y avait rien à faire et d'ici une semaine ils allaient pouvoir sortir de Konoha et se mettre à la recherche de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade sursauta sur sa chaise, elle n'avait pas entendu l'intrus entrer, elle ne l'avait pas senti. L'intrus se tenait dans l'ombre du mur. Son visage masqué par les ténèbres.

-Quiêtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrer? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Allons Allons…tu ne me reconnais pas Baa-chan?

-Na-Naruto??? S'exclama-t-elle ahurie.

A suivre……

Oui oui je sais je suis méchante…le chapitre est court et en plus je coupe au meilleur moment…

Héhé qui a dit que j'étais sadique?? Mwouahahahahahahahaha!!!

La suite bientôt…


	15. Chapitre 14

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 14: **

_**« Ne te fis pas à ce que tes yeux et tes sentiments te disent, car parfois même eux se trompe… » De moi**_ !!

**Konoha : **

_Tsunade sursauta sur sa chaise, elle n'avait pas entendu l'intrus entrer, elle ne l'avait pas senti. L'intrus se tenait dans l'ombre du mur. Son visage masqué par les ténèbres._

_-Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrer? demanda-t-elle sèchement._

_-Allons Allons…tu ne me reconnais pas Baa-chan?_

_-Na-Naruto??? S'exclama-t-elle ahurie._

Naruto se tenait droit devant elle, légèrement appuyer contre le mur, ses yeux magnifiquement bleus ressortaient bien plus que ce dont elle se souvenait. Cela faisait trois mois, trois mois à attendre de ces nouvelles, à se faire un sang d'encre pour savoir si celui-ci était en vie, et le voilà là, devant elle tout sourire et sans bandeau de Konoha de part son statut de traître. Il était comme il était parti, les cheveux toujours aussi long, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus et pétillant, seul ses vêtements avaient changés, traque oblige. Ils étaient noirs à présent, tel l'uniforme des ANBUS.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide Baa-chan….ça ne va pas très fort ces temps-ci…je me trompe ?

-Co-Comment…. ? tu ne devrais pas être au courant, cela n'est même pas encore officiel….et puis si tu restes ici tu te fera arrêter ou pire tuer…. Le conseil-

-Je me fiche du conseil Baa-chan….aurais-tu oublier ma seconde condition ? _**« Si Konoha est en danger ou risque de l'être, alors j'interviendrais le temps d'aider »**_ n'oublies pas baa-chan…malgré tout, j'aime ce village et ses habitants…

Ils se sourirent, sereins et heureux de se retrouver. Elle tendit le bras, lui présentant le siège qui lui faisait face, il s'installa et elle versa dans deux verres un peu de saké, qu'ils burent en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

_**La Tour : **_

-Où est le maître ?

-Là-bas ! Il commence à jouer…bientôt il nous appellera, nous n'avons qu'à attendre….

-Bien, je vais voir à la Fontaine.

-je t'accompagne…

Les deux jeunes dieux disparurent du salon.

_**AKATSUKI : **_

Itachi rentra dans la base, il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais fut arrêter par Kisame.

-Alors ? demanda l'homme requin.

-Alors quoi ?

-Où étais-tu ?

-ça te regardes ?

-Où ?

-…

-Dis et je te laisses tranquille.

-En méditation….pousses-toi !

-Bien…On part en mission dans six heures alors tiens-toi prêt.

Kisame s'enleva de son chemin et sortit prendre l'air. Itachi soupira et alla dans sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de son chapeau, et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à Naruto.

**Konoha : **

Kakashi et sa team, nouvellement reconstituée mais sans Naruto, revenait d'une mission de rang B, ils se dirigèrent comme à l'accoutumés vers la tour de L'Hokage pour faire leur rapport. Sasuke parlait toujours très peu avec son ancienne/nouvelle team, il allait très souvent voir ses anciens coéquipiers, du temps où il était encore missing-nin, il laissait Sakura et Kakashi faire la conversation et glaner des informations par ci par là durant leur missions sur Itachi et Naruto, mais jusqu'ici rien de concluant, juste des bruits de « couloirs » sans fondements.

Sakura parlait et parlait, elle essayait de faire revenir le temps où ils étaient la team 7, imbattable et casse-cou. Mais elle le faisait surtout pour combler un vide, un vide qui porte un nom presque maudit par toute les équipes de leur génération : Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi écoutait en même temps qu'il lisait son livre (pervers…) le bavardage incessant de Sakura qui faisait son possible pour oublier le malaise qui régner entre eux. Inutile. Il soupira discrètement et en arrivant à la tour, ils virent une Shizune essoufflait qui faisait des allers-retours avec une tonne de paperasse sur les bras. Son manège continua jusqu'à ce que Sakura intervienne pour l'aider. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle accepta. A peine Sakura allait formuler sa question qu'un tonitruant « Shizune !!! » retentit du bureau de Tsunade.

La pauvre Shizune ouvra la porte et effectua la centième tâche que Tsunade lui avait demander. La team 7 s'installa et fit son rapport en toute hâte, ne souhaitant pas attirer les foudres de la très terrible Hokage. Un rire léger se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et firent face à…..

_A suivre !!_

_Oui oui je sais vraiment sadique !!! _

_Ma foi c'est pas grave !!_

_A la prochaine pour la suite !!! _


	16. Chapitre 15

DARKNESS CHAPITRE 15:

**DARKNESS CHAPITRE 15:**

**« Il n'y a de trahison que lorsqu'il y avait la confiance… »**** de moi !!**

**Konoha : **

_La pauvre Shizune ouvra la porte et effectua la centième tâche que Tsunade lui avait demander. La team 7 s'installa et fit son rapport en toute hâte, ne souhaitant pas attirer les foudres de la très terrible Hokage. Un rire léger se fit entendre derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et firent face à….._

Naruto, légèrement appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la jambe droite replié sur la jambe gauche. Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura se mirent en position de combat dès qu'ils le reconnurent, même s'il était leur ami, leur ancien compagnon, il n'en restait pas moins un traître.

-Suffit, gronda Tsunade alors que Kakashi s'apprêtait à attaquer. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calme, asseyez-vous !

Ils s'assirent tous, sauf Naruto qui resta debout. Ils échangèrent un regard mais il ne se laissa pas faire et un sourire rebelle et ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle roula ses yeux manière implicite de dire : « Fais ce que tu veux ! Quel gamin ! ». (Tsunade et Naruto). Sasuke et Sakura, de même que Kakashi lui lançaient des œillades rapides pour le détailler et l'étudier. Mais Naruto ne laissait rien paraître d'autre que son apparence. Rien qui ne pu les mettre sur une piste question force ou même du lieu où il se trouvait. Naruto les remarqua et leur fit un magnifique sourire dépourvu de chaleur qui leur fit un peu froid dans le dos mais le message était passé : « Vous ne saurez rien. »

-Bien, merci pour la mission team 7 et pour votre rapport. Comme vous le savez la Foudre ne va pas tarder à entrer en guerre avec Konoha, et pour cela j'ai demander à Naruto, malgré son statut de traître, de nous aider.

-Pourquoi tu es partis ? demanda Sakura à Naruto.

-Ça te regarde ? lui répliqua-t-il.

-Naruto..elle ne faisait que demander, tu nous as tous trahis je te le rappelle alors pourquoi on devrait vouloir de ton aide ? insista Kakashi tandis que Sasuke continuait à le fixer.

-Kakashi…..je vous aurez « trahis » s'il y avait quelque chose à trahir mais ça n'a jamais été le cas… et oui vous avez besoin de moi, la preuve Tsunade m'a demander.

-hn..tu parles t'es rien que du vent….toujours aussi faible ! intervint finalement Sasuke.

-Stop ! Cria Sakura ! Sasuke, Kakashi fermez-là! Tsunade-sama, Naruto va rejoindre notre équipe ?

-Eh bien ou- commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par la voix polaire et sèche de Naruto.

-Non.

Silence dans la salle, Tsunade le regarde en l'interrogeant du regard, ne comprenant manifestement pas pourquoi.

-Je ne réintègre aucune équipe, pas même celle qui fut mienne. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous (regardant son ancien prof et ses anciens partenaires), en Konoha, sauf en toi, Baa-chan et en _lui_ mais c'est tout. Je bosse solo. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je négocie.

-O-Ok…mais où vas-tu logé ? ton appartement à été vendu suite à ton départ….

-Ça ?….pas de problème, je sais déjà où. Je vous laisse. Je viendrais demain pour que tu me donnes les ordres de la prochaine mission. Tchao !

Et il disparaît dans un pouf sonore, c'est là qu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'était qu'un clone et qu'il ne l'on pas sentit.

_À suivre…_

_**Oui oui je sais encore trop court !! même plus court que le précédent !! et oui je sais j'ai été longue !! **_

_**Je m'en excuse !! mais les prochains viendront pendant ses vacances, qui commence pour moi le 5 avril, donc ce vendredi…. Donc courage !! mdr !!**_

_**Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui laisse des reviews ou qui m'ajoute à leurs favoris ou à leurs alerte !! Sa me fait vraiment très plaisir !! Surtout qu'au départ je ne savais pas trop où j'allais avec cette fics et je sais qu'il y a plein plein d'imperfection, de truc pas cohérent mais bon…. Merci encore à vous et j'espère que vous la lirez jusqu'à la fin !**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Darkness Chapitre 16**

_« L'intérêt amène souvent à la contemplation puis au désir… » De moi !! _

KONOHA :

Tenten contemplait avec envie le superbe corps de son coéquipier : Neji. En effet ils s'entraînaient dans la zone d'entraînement en bord de la forêt et celui-ci, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, sans tee-shirt offrait un spectacle plus que digne d'intérêt… Tenten lui avait fait ses avances en lui confiant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle avait pensée, il ne l'avait pas rabroué de suite, oh non ! Il lui avait juste confié que pour l'instant il ne pouvait avoir de relation, et donc elle avait encore sa chance !! Elle rayonna à l'idée que Neji serait bientôt à elle !

Neji faisait fit des regards langoureux et persistants de Tenten et se concentrait au maximum sur son chakra. Mais bien vite il déglutit quand il sentit un autre regard dur lui, et celui-là ne le laissa pas indifférent…. Il se leva, regarda sa partenaire et lui demanda s'il elle pouvait le laisser seul car il devait s'entraîner avec une technique spéciale et secrète, elle acquiesça bien que déçu, lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue et partit chez elle. Sans se retourner vers la présence qu'il devinait, il dit à haute voix : « Tu restes pour longtemps ? ». Il n'eût pour autre réponse que deux bras l'entourant et un corps chaud se collant à lui. Puis une voix suave, celle-là même qui le faisait jouir dans ses rêves, lui répondit : « Seulement si tu m'héberges… sinon j'ai bien peur de devoir repartir… ». Neji se retourna soudain prit de l'impulsion de le voir : des yeux plus bleus que l'azur le regardaient avec envie et des cheveux blond lui chatouillaient déjà le cou. Avant qu'il ne puisse formuler une question, des lèvres chaudes et douces s'emparaient déjà des siennes et les meurtrissaient avec délice, si bien qu'il ne put que gémir contre les lèvres et ses mains s'agrippaient désespérément au dos de Naruto.

Naruto laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de Neji et approfondit son baiser en léchant avec passion et tendresse la lèvre inférieur de son amant qui lui permit l'accès. Tout ne fut plus que passion et gémissement…

(NDA : bon je m'excuse pas de scène de lemon….enfin pas encore….)

Leur baiser, bien que passionné, se termina avec regret pour les deux futur ? amants. Ils se regardèrent les yeux encore voilés par un désir contenu lorsque la voix de Tenten retentit en criant le nom de Neji. Neji murmura à Naruto son adresse et ce dernier disparut dans un « pouf » en l'embrassant.

Tenten fut accueilli par un Neji plus rouge que d'habitude, elle pensa que celui-ci s'était effectivement parfaitement entraîner. Elle lui sourit et voulu l'invité pour aller manger mais il devança en lui disant qu'il devait aller chez lui prendre une douche et dormir. Un peu décontenancé elle le laissa partir.

LA TOUR :

Les deux jeunes dieux regardaient le spectacle et sourirent :

« Il s'amuse vraiment comme un fou

-Et profite de la situation…. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et disparurent dans une autre pièce.

A suivre…


	18. Chapitre 17

Darkness Chapitre 17

(Italique) pensée de Sasuke ou Itachi.

**« Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…. » Là C pas de moi ! Populaire ! **

Akatsuki : 

Le chef était encore dans son immense bibliothèque quand Itachi entra et lui fit un rapport bref mais très précis de sa mission solo. Son sourire s'étendit quand l'Uchiwa lui tendit un parchemin. Il le congédia en lui donnant une autre mission tout à fait intéressante…

Konoha : 

Sasuke était chez lui et pour une fois il faisait les cents pas en pensant à Naruto. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais le revoir l'avait bouleversé et surtout la manière dont il leur avait parlé, il s'était cru en face de lui-même. Il s'arrêta et se demanda pour la 15 fois au moins où Naruto comptait loger ?... Secouant sa tête il se dit que ça ne le regarder pas et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller faire les courses pour le soir même.

Arrivant au super marché il croisa Neji et Naruto entrain de bavarder tranquillement mais le plus étrange fut que Naruto portait une chemise de Neji. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de les espionner à distance pour entendre leur conversation.

-Dis Naru ? (_Naru ? pensa Sasuke, C'est quoi ce surnom ? et depuis quand il lui donne un surnom ?_) tu veux qu'on prenne quoi pour ce soir, car là je n'ai pas d'idée…

-Mmm…. Des courgettes avec un steak ça te tente ? Tenta Naruto.

-Mm, pourquoi pas… et pour demain ?

-On peut faire des patates à l'eau et du poisson…. Ou un barbecue…

-Ok pour moi. Répondit Neji.

Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension, Neji et Naruto qui discutés comme un vieux couple. Et quand il s'aperçut de ses pensées, il sentit un drôle de sentiment l'étreindre et bizarrement, le simple fait de les voir (Naruto et Neji) lui faisait une drôle de sensation.

Quelque part : 

Les troupes de La Foudre s'étaient regroupés dans un village, sous plusieurs genjutsu et mettaient au point les dernières informations qu'ils avaient récoltés et leurs plans pour l'attaque. Le commandant eut un sourire sadique et froid en pensant à ce que lui et ses troupes allaient pouvoir faire.

A suivre…

Réponse au reviews :

Mini-Yuya : Merci pour tes encouragements !! pa de prob pour la partie non structuré ! mdr !

titmo : ah ça c'est une très bonne question…est-ce que Naruto est sérieux avec Neji….ma foi vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chap !

tsuda : alors le couple principal, je devrais plutôt dire couples principaux sont : NaruSasu, NaruIta et NaruNeji…

voila pour les petites questions !!

bonne journée !!


	19. Chapitre 18

**DAKNESS CHAPITRE 18**

« Le désir est une chose, L'amour en est une autre.. » moi !!

**Forêt : **

Itachi marchait silencieusement- sous ses pas, pas un seul bruit de bruissement ou d'effleurement du sol- rien n'indiquait sa présence hormis son chapeau de paille et sa veste noir avec les nuages rouge, typique de l'Akatsuki.

Il souriait presque de sa mission, encore une fois leur chef savait vraiment l'intéressé. Car malgré les apparences, Itachi n'était pas aussi calme et collecté. Il voulait vraiment arriver au plus vite mais il voulait aussi être prudent, il serait fâcheux qu'il croise son frère ou des ninjas de Konoha. Mais d'une chose sûr, il allait le revoir et allait pouvoir se battre contre lui, s'il était à la hauteur, alors il quitterait, qui sait, son partenaire et son organisation. Oui il devrait pouvoir s'amuser !

**Konoha : **

Naruto et Neji étaient encore entrain de faire les courses quand Tenten surgit avec Kiba, Hinata et Lee. Naruto réprima un soupir d'agacement.

Sur leurs visages étaient clairement inscrit le choc de sa présence et de même que la non compréhension.

-Na-Naruto-kun ? demanda timidement Hinata. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, juste un peu grandit en taille. Naruto se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de taille. Qu'est-ce-que ça l'agaçait quand une personne faisait _ça_ !!

Kiba le détailla de haut en bas et lui fit un petit signe de tête enthousiaste avant d'ajouter :

-Et bah vieux, je croyais que L'Hokage blaguait quand elle nous a annoncé ton retour temporaire mais purée, t'as pas beaucoup changé ! Et il lui fit une accolade amicale.

Lee lui avait presque fondu en larmes en parlait du retour des flammes de la jeunesse enfin il n'avait pas eu le temps d'allait plus loin Tenten lui avait donné un coup pour qu'il se taise. Maintenant elle l'observait elle aussi mais sa première question fût :

-Comment ça se fait que tu portes une des chemises de Neji ?

-On s'est un peu entraînés mais on s'est laissé un peu emporté et Neji a bousillé mon tee-shirt donc pour se faire pardonné, il me la prêter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ba Tenten soit pas comme ça on pourrait croire que t'es jalouse, intervint Kiba !

-La ferme crétin, mais elle rougissait faiblement du commentaire, oui en effet pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte, c'était Naruto, un mec, il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux. Elle soupira et lui souhaita un bon retour.



Naruto leur offrit un sourie, faux bien sur mais il semblerait qu'il eut son effet car personne ne le remarqua, enfin sauf Neji qui le regarder un sourcil à demi levé, signe d'interrogation.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Neji continua les courses, une fois sortit du magasin et arrivait dans l'appartement, Naruto installait dans le sofa, lui posa une question.

-Comment se fait-il que Tenten était si jalouse de moi et que je pouvais sentir son « désir » pour toi ?

-Elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle y a quelques temps, j'ai refusé mais elle n'abandonne pas…

-Oh ? Et pourquoi tu as refusé ?

Une furtive couleur rouge imbiba les joues de Neji avant qu'il ne se retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Parce que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à oublier une certaine personne….

Naruto sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois et avant même que Neji n'est eu le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa passionnément et murmura contre ses lèvres : tu es a moi...

A suivre…..

La suite très très bientôt !! mdr !! Courage ! !


	20. Chapitre 19

Darkness chapitre 19 :

**Darkness chapitre 19 :**

« Quand on s'approche trop…. » de moi !! pas fini !! (rooh vous devinez la suite kan mm !!)

**Konoha : appartement de Neji : **

Neji gémissait contre les lèvres brûlantes de Naruto, ses mains s'étaient liés derrière le cou de ce dernier pour le rapprocher au maximum de lui. Naruto mis fin avec lenteur au baiser, ce qui fit presque « grogner » de mécontentement l'Hyuuga.

-Plus tard Neji…y a quelqu'un qui arrive et je n'aimerais pas être dérangé….laissa sous-entendre Naruto avec une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Neji piqua un fard et comme l'avait « prédit » le renard, la sonnette retentit. Derrière la porte se tenait Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Iruka et même ce fainéant de Kakashi. Tous avaient dans leurs bras des sac de provision : soit de la nourriture, soit de l'alcool. Bref, ils voulaient faire la fête et ils avaient un motif : Naruto. Uzumaki qui d'ailleurs regretté presque sa décision de mettre à bien son œuvre. Ils se regardèrent et résignaient ils ouvrirent la porte et les laissèrent entrer.

**Quelque part :**

Il arpentait les sentiers depuis déjà quelques heures quand une troupe de ninja nunkenin lui tomba dessus. « Pathétique » pensa-t-il, avec seulement un regard il les condamna tous. Il continua sa marche, dans quelques jours il allait savoir et il pourrait le voir.

**La Tour : **

Le plus jeune des deux dieux, Hikaru, tenait dans sa main la dague, instrument de la mort de Kabuto. Il la fixait avec tendresse et amour. Bientôt IL serait libre. Et ils pourront être à jamais ensemble….

**Konoha : plus tard dans la soirée : **

Naruto était sortit faire un petit tour, histoire de prendre un peu l'air…avec toute l'agitation présente chez Neji, c'était assez dur… Il sourit amusé en repensant à Lee totalement bourré imitant à la perfection Gai. Son regard se fixa sur la montagne des Hokages. Son regard se fit plus dur, ses yeux de glace et de feu, bientôt…bientôt…

A suivre !!

Patience la suite arrive !!


	21. Chapitre 20

**Darkness chapitre 20 : **

**« Quand tout est brisé, il n'y a que très peu de chance de pouvoir réparé » de moi !**

**POV Naruto : **

_Rien n'a vraiment changé ici, Konoha est toujours un village paisible, les habitants ne pense qu'a la paix pour eux la guerre est impensable…pathétique. Les humains sont vraiment tous pathétique n'est-ce-pas Kyuubi ? Seul quelques uns valent peut-être la peine. Neji, Itachi, Tsunade, Jiraya, et peut-être Sasuke. _

_Mm… je me demande comment ils réagiront quand ils comprendront que je ne suis pas de leur côté. Oui cela risque d'être drôle mon cher ami. Je vois déjà leurs regards pleins d'incompréhension, et de surprise. Bientôt, bientôt le moment viendra, encore un peu, encore un peu. _

_Amusons-nous pendant ce temps là Kyuu. Oui et Neji est un grand divertissement. _

**Konoha : **

Tsunade était tranquillement assise dans son bureau quand arriva Jiraya. Fidèle à lui-même il fit deux ou trois commentaires qui lui valurent un encastrement avec ce cher mur. Puis quand Tsunade lui apprit que Naruto était de retour, elle s'attira un regard de méfiance.

-Depuis quand est-il là ?

-Deux jours maintenant avec aujourd'hui, pourquoi Jiraya ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non, c'est juste que j'avais perdu sa trace et donc cela m'étonne qu'il soit revenu ici, surtout depuis son exil.

-Ah ça ? C'était une de ses conditions, pouvoir revenir pour aider si jamais nous étions dans une situation difficile.

-Je comprend mieux…mais Tsunade fait attention..Naruto a changé..

-Jiraya…Que me caches-tu ?

-Rien… laisse…

Et une conversation sur tout et n'importe quoi s'enchaîna.

**Quelque part :**

Les troupes de La Foudre remettaient leur plan d'attaque au point. Tout était prêt. Ils attaqueraient dès qu'ils recevraient les ordres de leur Kage. Pour le moment ils ne devaient qu'attendre et guetter. Les commandants étaient réunis dans une tente et discuter impatients de recevoir des nouvelles de leur Kage. Ils étaient trois : Kyo, dans la quarantaine, les cheveux et yeux bruns, 1m85 et possédait une armure très redoutable de chakra. Jin, dans la trentaine, blond les yeux verts, 1m87, il possédait également une armure de chakra. Et enfin, surement le plus redoutable, Hun Yung, les cheveux d'argent et les yeux d'or, 1m80, il semblait avoir la vingtaine mais en possédait trente. (Idem pour l'armure).

**Dans la Tour :**

Hikaru et Hakari souriaient en regardant leur maître : Naruto était revenu en coup de vent régler quelques affaires pendant que la fête dans l'appartement de Neji battait son plein. Il prit quelques vêtements supplémentaires, des armes également. Puis d'une démarche féline se dirigea vers le lit où était installés les deux dieux. Et les embrassa tour à tour réveillant en eux un feu brûlant.



-Bientôt mais très cher amants…bientôt tout sera enfin prêt pour mon retour…patience…

Et Naruto disparu laissant les deux plus jeunes frustrés de n'avoir pu le toucher.

A suivre.

La suite très très bientôt…c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire avec ma migraine.. tchao !


	22. Chapitre 21

**Darkness chapitre 21 **

**Konoha-Appartement Neji : **

Naruto revint de la tour et après avoir fait plus que le nécessaire pour ne pas être vu, il se mit en route vers l'appartement de Neji. Arrivé il s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de son hôte et discrètement rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire que Neji lui avait attribué. Les « invités » (squatteurs oui !!) n'étaient plus très nombreux et été entrain de jouer a un jeu de bouteille. (« action ou vérité » bref vous connaissez le principe…ou je le suppose…). Il s'installa sur le canapé et regarda l'interaction. Tenten avait une bonne descente, d'après les cannettes autour d'elle et le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas saoule. Neji n'avait pas encore top consommé mais on remarqué dans ses yeux un état d'ébriété assez avancé. Les autres étaient tous dans un état similaire au sien, si bien que quand Lee lui « cria » de venir jouer ils ne lui firent aucune remarque suite à sa « disparition ». Avec un sourire il se joint à eux.

-Bien Naruto : Action ou vérité. S't'échoue ou q't'veux pas rép t'bois coup sec. Lui dit une Ino passablement éméchée.

-Ok balance. Action.

-hé hé hé….

-Oulah qu'est-ce qu'elle va t'dir…galère c't'meuf. Dit Shikamaru assis juste à côté de lui.

- T'vas rouler un patin à Shika….

-désolé vieux c'est la règle dit-il à Shika en lui roulant le meilleur patin de sa vie qui dura environ une minute. Minute durant laquelle Neji foudroya du regard la pauvre Ino qui, heureusement ou malheureusement, sa dépend, de son ébriété ne remarqua pas à quelle point elle était proche de se faire tuée si elle recommencée un truc dans ce genre.

-Ouaou Naruto !! Moi j'en veux un aussi !! S'exclama Ino très vite rejoins par Sakura (totalement bourrée) et Tenten.

-Va falloir jouer…dit mystérieusement Naruto. Neji fit mine de bouder, de manière assez Hyuugaesque (n'existe pas ce mot chercher pas) mais Naruto fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur lui.

-Alors Neji….Action ou vérité ? le provoqua-t-il.

-….Action…..

Naruto se leva et lui chuchota dans l'oreille son gage. Neji rougit mais ça, personne hormis Naruto ne le remarqua. Neji acquiesça et se leva pour aller dans la chambre.

Naruto regarda toutes les personnes présentes et d'un très ingénieux jutsu les ficha dehors sans plus attendre, il nettoya grossièrement la pièce (en gros les bouteilles, cannettes et autres déchets à la poubelle et les verres dans l'évier.) et alla rejoindre Neji dans la chambre, un sourire pervers pendu aux lèvres.

**Konoha-rue : **

-Eh ba les jeunes je crois que sa veut dire que la fête est finie !! Hihihihihi !! Rigola et constata un Kakashi saoul. A plus !! Et il disparu également.

Tous se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Ino raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Lee se fit escorter par Gai et Tenten. Les autres étant suffisamment proches ou assez sobre pour pouvoir rentrer seuls.

**Forêt aux environs de Konoha : **

L'homme marchait dans les ténèbres à la recherche d'un abri. Ses yeux rouges vibraient à travers la nuit et repoussaient les agresseurs possibles. Il trouva son refuge et s'installa le mieux possible pour pouvoir reprendre des forces et continuer son chemin.

A suivre….

La suite bientôt patience !!


	23. Chapitre 22

**Darkness chapitre 22 : **

_**« La rancœur ne s'efface jamais, elle ne fait qu'attendre son heure pour se venger… » De moi !! **_

**Dans la Tour : **

Hikaru était dans la salle du « trône », la dague et la coupe dans les mains, un sourire sincère et sadique était peint sur ses lèvres, il déposa les instruments sur la cheminée avec délicatesse. Hakari était avec lui dans la pièce mais ne semblait pas plus gêner par son comportement. Le même sourire sur ses lèvres, il murmura d'une voix douce : « Bientôt…nous serons libre…bientôt nous ne feront qu'un…enfin ». Hikaru l'étreignit par la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. « Oui...bientôt...très très bientôt… ».

**Dans les bois : **

L'armée était de plus en plus agitée.

L'ordre avait été donné.

Demain soir, ils attaqueraient.

Ils tueraient.

Ils pilleraient.

Ils ravageraient ce misérable village de Konoha, qui depuis trop longtemps les nargué.

Oh que la vengeance serait belle. Oui très belle.

Konoha allait tomber, quand ils partiraient il ne restera que des ruines.

Cela Hun Yung se le promit.

Il se dirigea dans sa tente, saluant ses officiers et les autres généraux. Une fois rentré, il se dirigea vers un coffre, il l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. A l'intérieur une boîte à musique rouge et noir. Il enclencha le mécanisme et ouvrit la boîte, de suite une mélodie étrange et apaisante s'en éleva. Il ferma doucement les yeux se laissant emportait par ses souvenirs.

Une voix familière s'éleva dans son esprit.

_« Hun !! Hun !! Pars ici !! Hun !! Viens j't'dis !! »_

_« Yung…je ne t'oublierais jamais Yung…car pour moi… »_

_« Yung !! Ayez je l'ai fait Yung !! Ayez je suis chuunin !! »_

_« Yung ? Tu ne vas pas bien Yung ? »_

_« Yung joyeux anniversaire !! Tiens c'est pour toi !! Arrête voir de faire cette tête et ouvre-le !! Tu aimes ?? Je l'ai fait pour toi… »_

_« Hein ?? Cette musique ?? Oui c'est moi qui l'ai faîtes !! Tu aimes ?? Comme ça jamais tu ne m'oublieras !! »_

_« Yung !! sors de là Yung !! Vas-t-en !! Yung !! »_

Il ferma plus fort ses yeux…il ne voulait pas oublier mais c'était si dur d'y penser…la mélodie se finit. Toujours avec délicatesse il la referma. Puis après quelques instants, il prit la photo se trouvant dans le coffre, sur le côté de la boîte à musique.

La douleur de la regarder.

La tristesse de ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau rire.

De ne jamais la revoir.

De l'avoir perdu tout simplement.

Ils paieraient pour lui avoir enlevé. Oui ils paieraient.

**Akatsuki : **

Tous étaient rassemblés (sauf Itachi : il est partit en mission). Le chef les dardait de son regard impénétrable et froid. Il leur ordonna de faire leur rapport. Chacun, l'un après l'autre, reporta les faits de leurs missions.

Il sourit.

Bientôt ils allaient attaquer. Mais pas avant que Konoha ne soit affaiblit. Oui une fois l'attaque passée ils attaqueraient à leur tour. Et cette fois ils **L**'auraient.

A suivre….

La suite bientôt. Avec plus d'action et la réponse au gage de Neji. Attention Lemon !!

Ps : Pour la musique prenait la version originale de l'ending de « vampire Knight » un chef d'œuvre !!


	24. Chapitre 23

**Darkness chapitre 23 : **

_**« Le vrai mal est la souffrance accumulé par les années et qui dans un brusque appareil se réveille et laisse apparaître un monstre.. .» de moi ! **_

**Appartement de Neji ****(action en parallèle du chapitre précédent) ****:****ATTENTION LEMON !! Si pas intéressés ou âmes sensibles lisaient un peu plus bas !**

Naruto entra dans la chambre de Neji et fidèle a son gage, celui-ci était allongé, nu, sur le futon.

Neji était rouge de gêne sous le regard inquisiteur du renard. Regard qui l'enflammait et dont les effets étaient déjà visibles sur son corps.

Naruto s'approcha lentement de sa nouvelle proie.

Avec un regard langoureux sur le corps de Neji, et d'un mouvement très précis de ses mains (jutsu) Neji se trouva ligoter sous Naruto.

Naruto se mit sur le côté droit de Neji et de sa main effleura la peau pâle et luisante de son compagnon.

Il toucha par de fine et légère caresses le torse, puis le cou, puis les lèvres. Le rougissement de son futur amant ne délaissant pas son adorable et si beau visage.

Puis Naruto se leva, prit un bout tissu de son sac et repartit vers Neji. Délicatement il lui banda les yeux avec, et déposa deux doux baisers sur le tissu (un sur chaque œil).

Neji ne voyant plus Naruto ne pouvait que ressentir ce que celui-ci lui faisait.

Un gémissement lui échappa quand il sentit sur son téton quelque chose d'inconnu commencé à le mordre doucement puis une langue inquisitrice réparé les dégâts avec application. Il se sentit vibrer de plus belle quand les mains de Naruto se déposèrent sur sa peau en feu.

Naruto se positionna de sorte que le corps du brun soit entre ses jambes. Ayant ainsi un libre accès à son corps.

Il laissa sa bouche goûter tour à tour les boutons de chair les vénérant avec tendresse et dévotion, traitement auquel il reçut de très prononcé gémissements de la part de Neji.

Puis avec ses mains il caressa le bas ventre, toujours en recevant de la part du brun des gémissements, sa langue descendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne ses mains sur le bas ventre d'où la vue de la verge dressait de Neji l'excita encore plus et il changea de position. D'un brusque mouvement qui prit Neji au dépourvu et le fit crier de surprise, il lui écarta les cuisses. Gagnant ainsi un meilleur accès à la douce torture qu'il allait maintenant infliger a son « prisonnier ». Il déposa de léger baiser sur le haut du sexe du brun et sur les alentours, refusant de céder à la demande implicite de Neji de le prendre. Il continua ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour l'Hyuuga. Puis Neji se cambra et cria de plaisir quand il sentit les lèvres de Naruto sur sa verge. Naruto rit un peu ce qui envoya un sorte de décharge sur le corps déjà en feu de Neji, le faisant crier de plus belle. Naruto commença à le sucer, variant le rythme : un coup très lentement laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour du gland et ensuite plus rapide l'engouffrant totalement dans sa bouche. Très vite prit de court par les vagues de plaisir Neji jouit dans la bouche de Naruto qui se mit en devoir de tout avaler. Mm…délicieux Neji. et Neji rougit encore plus.

Puis les lèvres de Naruto l'embrassèrent avidement, réclamant l'entrée il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, Neji l'autorisa et commença un ballet enflammé. Puis il retient une exclamation quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité et commencé à faire des vas-et-viens doux. Puis un deuxième et enfin le troisième. Naruto s'appliqua pour que Neji ressente le moins de douleur possible si bien qu'il toucha plusieurs fois la prostate de Neji le faisant ainsi hurlait de plaisir et le faisant réclamer plus. Il sourit, une fois bien préparer, il retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun, doucement et très lentement il le pénétra. Arrachant un halètement de surprise et geignement de douleur à Neji.



Na…Naruto … !

dé…tends-toi…. Neji…je ne bougerais… pas…. tant que tu …..ne sera pas ….habitué à moi…

C'était tellement étroit en lui que Naruto avait peur de jouir avant même de ne commencer à bouger. Doucement et après quelques caresse par la main de Naruto sur son sexe, Neji se détendit et accepta pleinement l'intrusion, si bien qu'il bougea un peu ses riens provocant ainsi deux râles de plaisirs. Naruto commença ses vas-et-viens et n'accéléra que quand Neji le lui demanda. Très vite Neji le supplia d'aller plus vite et plus loin. Quelques minutes après Neji jouit entraînant rapidement Naruto avec lui. Naruto s'effondra sur Neji et d'un Kai libéra ce dernier de ses liens. Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, enlacés.

**FIN DU LEMON REPRISE DE L'HISTOIRE **

**Konoha : **

Sasuke avait accepté de récupérer Sakura après un coup de fil rapide d'Ino et il la ramena chez elle. Toutefois, comme on le sait tous assez bien, les personnes bourrés ont tendance à parler et donc elle raconta dans les moindres détails la soirée et lui raconta également les petits regards qu'elle avait interceptés entre Naruto et Neji, de même que le baiser de Naruto et Shikamaru. Sasuke serra les poings. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'elle s'était bien endormie et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien il repartit chez lui, non sans avoir fait un petit détour par Neji et l'histoire de Sakura se confirma quand il entendit Neji crié le nom de Naruto. (Sasuke est un dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre de Neji et la fenêtre étant légèrement entrouverte vu la chaleur….) il serra ses poings de sorte que ses ongles s'enfoncent jusqu'au sang dans sa paume. Rageur et la « mort » dans l'âme il retourna chez lui.

Le brun referma sa porte avec violence. Et d'un pas rageur alla dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le miner. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui, ce qu'il ne fera pas, alors il devait s'avouer qu'il possédait des sentiments autres que haine et amitié pour Naruto. Il soupira de dépit et alla se coucher, le ventre retourné et l'esprit embrumé.

**Dans un Inn de Konoha: **

Jiraya buvait tranquillement un verre de saké en repensant à sa discussion avec Tsunade et le fait que Naruto était de retour au village. Quelque chose cloché. Oui quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Naruto. Il l'avait retrouvé il y a quelques jours alors qu'il était sur les routes. Et le garçon avait changé. Il était plus sombre malgré ses éternels sourires et son attitude de morveux. Il était devenu dangereux. Jiraya repensa à sa conversation avec Gamabunta à propos du nouveau « roi des ténèbres ». Cela l'inquiété. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qui ? Dans quel but ? Il soupira. Il avait fourni ses renseignements. La foudre attaquerait demain soir. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Naruto voulait vraiment protégé le village. Surtout qu'il était sur que l'Akatsuki allait faire parler d'eux. Après un dernier verre il alla se coucher. Demain serait une longue journée….oui très longue et épuisante…

**A suivre... **

Je sais je sais assez court…mais bon un peu plus long que le précédent !! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt avec scène de bataille et combats !! Et….BA vous verrez bien !! Surprise !!

Biz !!


	25. Chapitre 24

**Darkness chapitre 24 **

_**« Les batailles se finissent toujours de la même façon, soit par la mort de l'un soit de l'autre.»**_ De moi.

**Forêt : **

Les troupes se préparaient pour la bataille.

Chaque homme enfilait sa combinaison de chakra.

Leurs armes acérées luisaient dans l'ombre de la forêt épaisse.

Les généraux se tenaient fier et droit devant leurs hommes.

Aucune peur, aucune hésitation n'était présente dans leurs yeux. Rien que la « rage de vaincre ».

Chaque homme présent avait une famille ou des personnes précieuses, mais chacun était prêt à mourir pour leur pays. Pour leur fierté et leur honneur.

Les généraux les inspectaient pour la dernière fois, Hun Yung et ses yeux perçants les dévisageaient un à un. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire de satisfaction. Oui ils étaient prêts.

La bataille allait commencée.

**Suna :**

Gaara était dans son bureau.

Un émissaire de Tsunade lui avait annoncé le retour de Naruto la veille.

Temari était à l'académie et enseignait au nouvel recrus.

Kankuro était avec les anbus, planifiant les nouvelles missions.

Gaara regardé par les grandes baies vitrées, le soleil était entrain de se lever, mais dans le désert, que le soleil se lève ou se couche, celui-ci avait les mêmes couleurs. Il se souvenait de ce que son vieil ami lui avait dit un jour en le regardant : _« Tant que le soleil se lève, alors tu peux espérer Gaara…le jour où il ne se lèvera plus… tout sera fini. »_

Il s'était toujours interrogeait sur les paroles de Naruto. Et encore maintenant il ne comprenait pas. Naruto avait été des plus sérieux en disant cela, comme si…

-Gaara-sama, l'interrompit un garde, une missive vient de nous parvenir de Konoha.

- Bien, donnez-la-moi. Le garde lui tendit la missive et s'en fut.

La missive était simple, claire et précise : Konoha entrait en guerre avec la foudre et elle demandait de l'aide. Gaara appela un officier et l'intima d'aller chercher Temari, Kankuro et les anbus.

Ils aideraient. Ne serait-ce que pour Naruto, Tsunade et Jiraya.

**Akatsuki :**

Kisame pestait contre Itachi. En effet il avait été mis avec Daidara (help me souvient plus de son nom !!) et il n'aimait vraiment pas…mais alors vraiment pas faire équipe avec ce type qui prenait « ses bombes pour des œuvres d'arts ».

Leur mission était de repérer les lieux et les survivants et de ne pas agir sauf si ils y étaient contraint.



Bref, Kisame pestait.

**Konoha : **

Neji et Naruto avaient été réveillé à peine une demi-heure après leur partie de jambe en l'air par un anbu (inutile de préciser que celui-ci faillit mourir ). Moins de cinq minutes plus tard (ba oui c'est des ninjas !!) ils étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade ou se trouvait déjà le reste de la clique et miracle même Kakashi est là.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes là je vais enfin pouvoir vous donnez les nouvelles. Dit la vieille. Les troupes de la Foudre sont dans la forêt, à environ trois heures de marche.

-Comment avez-vous obtenu les infos ? demanda Asuma.

-Par Jiraya, il est arrivé dans la soirée. Mais il y a plus important. Ils attaqueront au levé du soleil. Donc je veux que vous soyez tous prêt pour le combat et à vos postes pour les recevoir. Les équipes de genin vont se charger de faire évacuer les civiles par les passages secrets.

Naruto remarqua les regards en biais que lui jetait Sasuke. Un sourire espiègle et malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh il allait s'amuser ! Un regard en coin à Neji qui prenait ses ordres et il alla lui aussi prendre ses ordres. Jiraya était l'un de ses partenaires avec Sai. Il allait s'amuser. Enfin un peu. Le vrai divertissement viendrait après.

_A suivre…._

_Quoi ?? Oui je coupe là ! Sinon c'est trop long !! J'aime pas quand c'est long !! QUOI !! Non s't'plait s't'plait ne touche pas à mes mangas !! _

_Rroo même pas dôle…c'est bon voila la suite….rabat-joie….quelle plaie celle-là… vous voyez je me fais brutalisée !! (Oui je sais j'exagère mais bon ). _

Neji se demandait comment il pouvait bien arriver à marcher. Mais un regard vers son amant lui fit découvrir la raison. Chakra. Naruto l'avait soigné dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se changeait. Il sourit. Même si il ne survivait pas il n'avait pas de regret. Non aucun.

Tenten regardait alternativement Neji et Naruto. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble et tout les deux avaient les cheveux un peu mouillés. Curieux. De plus les regards qu'ils échangeaient…presque…NON…c'était impossible. Neji et Naruto étaient deux garçons et Neji avait seulement hébergé Naruto. De plus elle l'aurait su si Neji était gay, il lui aurait dit…._n'est-ce-pas ?_

Naruto, Jiraya et Sai sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du village. Arriver, ils se séparèrent dans un accord tacite. Naruto était le plus prêt de la forêt et il sourit en sentant un chakra si… _familier_... il bondit dans la forêt du côté de la grotte qu'il fréquentait lorsqu'il était encore à Konoha.

Ouaip il était là.

En méditation.

Magnifiquement beau dans sa solitude.

Ses yeux rouges braquaient sur lui.

Tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

Oui magnifique.

Dommage _il_ était la proie et ne le savait pas encore.

Mais _il _le comprendrait.



Sasuke était à son poste non loin de lui Shikamaru et Sakura. Ils étaient sur l'extérieur Est des remparts. Sasuke guettait la forêt avec son sharingan. Neji et Hinata faisaient de même du côté ouest et Nord respectivement. Pour le moment rien. Mais il n'était pas encore 3h du matin et le soleil ne se levait qu'à 5h55. Ils avaient encore un peu de marge. Les medic-nins étaient passés les voir un à un pour leur fournir des pilules made in Tsunade pour l'énergie, si dans le combat ils en étaient à court.

Sakura avait expliquée que les pilules agissaient comme une sorte de drogue mais sans les effets néfastes tels que le manque, la dépendance ou les hallucinations. Et elles ne fonctionnaient que pendant quelques heures.

Sakura s'inquiétait. La guerre. Elle allait devoir se battre, tuer. Oui elle était un ninja, elle avait choisit sa voie. Elle avait déjà tuée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait. Non. Mais là elle allait devoir faire son devoir. C'était sa première guerre. Incomparable à ses combats contre Akastuki ou autre organisation et brigand. Même si Akastuki était fort, une guerre était bien plus redoutable. Car elle incluait l'existence même de Konoha. Mais le comportement de Naruto et Sasuke l'était également. Sasuke semblait attendre quelque chose de Naruto et inversement. Et pourtant elle était presque certaine qu'ils l'ignoraient. Naruto avait trop changé. Beaucoup trop dans ce si court laps de temps. Elle soupira et se refocalisa sur sa mission et son environnement.

Kakashi aurait souhaité ne jamais refaire la guerre et pouvoir couler des jours tranquilles à s'occuper de missions de classe A ou B ou S et d'une team. Mais la vie est une salope et ne vous accorde que très rarement ce que nous souhaitons. Et jamais il n'aurait souhaité le départ de Naruto, la trahison de Sasuke, la mort du Troisième, de Yondaime, la mort d'Obito, l'éloignement de Rin… et maintenant la guerre avec la foudre. Il était avec Kurenai et Chouji et ils surveillaient la zone près du passage secret où les civiles avaient été évacué un peu plus tôt. De sorte que l'ennemi ne puisse les poursuivre s'ils apprenaient l'existence du passage. Passage qui avait été utilisé pour la dernière fois lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi et qui était sensé être détruit depuis. Il avait toujours son livre d'Icha Icha Paradise dans les mains mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il soupira et le rangea. Abaissa son masque et révéla son unique sharingan. Il était toutefois prêt à les recevoir. Et il se jura encore de ne pas mourir.

A suivre !!

Oui et cette fois c'est pour de vrai !!

Bon celui-là est un peu plus long…j'aurais pu le faire plus court et le faire en deux chapitres mais je tiens à ma vie !!

A la prochaine !!


	26. Chapitre 25

**DARKNESS** CHAPITRE 25

"**No, we're never gonna quit. Ain't nothing wrong with it. Just acting like we're animals. No, no matter where we ****go**** 'Cause everybody knows. We're just a ****couple**** of animals." ****Nickelback - "Animals". **

**Dans la grotte :**

Naruto le regardait toujours, leurs yeux s'accrochaient, cherchant la moindre hésitation, la moindre preuve de faiblesse. Ses yeux rouges sang le faisaient frissonner. Ses yeux qui avaient vu tant de souffrance, de meurtre, de mort…. Très loin il entendait et sentait toujours ses « compagnons » sur le qui-vive. Il sourit. Un sourire empreint de perversité. L'autre s'en rendit compte et souleva un sourcil, seul signe d'incompréhension.

- Alors…Itachi, cela faisait quelques temps déjà. Dit Naruto en s'humidifiant sensuellement les lèvres.

- En effet. Lui répondit-il en fixant la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

- Je suppose que tu joues les larbins ? Car je ne pense pas que tu sois venu de ton plein gré.

- On peut dire ça. Mais je préfère dire que je suis en mission. Comme toi par exemple, pour Konoha.

- Moi ? Ha ha ha !! Mais voyons Itachi, je ne sers que mes intérêts. Et la perte de Konoha…. maintenant n'est pas …. dans mes intérêts.

Naruto était à présent à califourchon sur Itachi et lui susurrait à l'oreille. Ses mains étaient passées autour du cou de plus âgé et leurs bassins se frottaient sensiblement, réveillant chez chacun leurs désirs.

-Ne Itachi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse tant qu'il reste un peu de temps ? Demanda avec un air taquin et pervers Naruto, auquel Itachi répondit en s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres.

_ hé hé hé pas de lemon je sais suis sadik !!_

**Dans la forêt : **

Les troupes avançaient lentement, les généraux en tête de marche.

Tous étaient de plus en plus excitaient mais restaient des plus silencieux, fusionnant presque avec la nature.

L'heure tournait et bientôt il serait face à Konoha, face à l'ennemi, face aux combats.

Hun Yung frémissaient d'anticipation, il allait se battre, il allait la venger, il allait tuer !

Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait, jamais !

Kyo avançait rapidement devant les deux autres généraux étant le plus expérimenté, sa particularité lui permettait de ressentir les chakras des personnes près de lui, donc il lui était facile de repéré l'ennemi. Il avait déjà assimilé les signatures de chakra de son armée et donc ne risquait pas de les confondre avec un ennemi, que cela soit sur le chemin de la bataille ou pendant la bataille. Car oui, kyo était à moitié aveugle.



Un peu plus en arrière, juste devant Hun Yung, Jin. Bine qu'il soit un homme de cœur, il n'hésiterait jamais à brandir ses armes pour son pays, sa nation. Il avait tué, de nombreuse fois, tellement qu'il ne se souvenait même plus combien était mort sous sa main assassine. Il arriverait bientôt et alors il fermerait son cœur et ne le rouvrirait uniquement une fois la mission finit et revenu auprès de sa famille. Jusqu'à ce moment il enfilerait le masque de la mort, celui qui ne l'avait jamais déçu pendant ses missions. Il connaissait depuis de longtemps Kyo et Hun Yung, le premier avait été son mentor étant plus jeune, et le second ils avaient été dans la même équipe avec Ayame, cette très cher Ayame qui partit bien vite pendant une mission qui a tourné au fiasco, tué par l'élite de la mort de Konoha. Tout comme Hun Yung il ne l'oublierait jamais, même si pour lui, elle avait été ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'une sœur.

**Konoha : **

Le soleil commençait à percé à travers la noirceur, les ninjas sentaient leurs ennemis approchaient et bientôt ils les virent.

En armures de chakras, ils se tenaient face à eux, droit, fiers, inébranlables dans leur conviction de leur victoire.

La tension déjà palpable devint presque insoutenable et électrique.

Konoha allait soit vaincre soit tombé.

Pour toujours.

Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière et cela, certains venaient seulement de le remarquer.

Kyo, Jin et Hun Yung se placèrent devant leurs soldats.

Tsunade, Jiraya, et les membres du conseil se placèrent sur la porte de Konoha, dominant leurs ennemis.

Un défi, qu'un sourire des généraux commença.

Ce jour finirait dans le sang…..

_**A suivre…. **_

Encore pardon pour les fautes que vous trouverez mais j'avoue que franchement je m'en fiche un peu !! C'est dans mon caractère !! !! à très vite pour les combats !!


	27. Chapitre 26

**DARKNESS chapitre 26**

_« Je peux être tout ce que tu veux, représentais tout ce en quoi tu crois et veux protéger…mais à la fin c'est toi qui est dupe… » Moi !! _

**Contemplation : **

La bataille fut engagée dans un cri de guerre des dirigeants des deux camps.

Les premiers morts furent pour Konoha.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment identifiés les suivants. Si ce n'est par leurs tenues et bandeaux.

Chaque ninja s'élançait dans le combat avec la rage au ventre.

Aucune peur n'assaillait leur cœur ni leur esprit.

Ils étaient guerriers.

Ils mourraient guerriers.

Les généraux contre les membres du conseil.

Trois hommes face à huit autres.

Trois hommes qui vainquirent cinq d'entre eux.

Trois contre trois.

Sourires glaciales. Yeux de glace et d'autre de feu.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba,

Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai,

Jiraya, Tsunade, et bien d'autres encore se battaient avec toute la hargne qui les habités.

Naruto les regardait de loin accompagné d'Itachi.

Son regard de feu et de glace les étudiants,

Un regard méprisant, si loin du regard de sa jeunesse.

**Maintenant : **

Où est Naruto ? cria désespérément Sakura en frappant la terre terrassant ainsi ses ennemis en les ensevelissant.

Aucune idée. Lui répondit Lee en tuant son adversaire et en se débarrassant d'un autre.

Il devrait être la ! s'exclama Sasuke en courant vers eux.

La moitié de l'armée avait été décimé.

Ne restait que les plus ardus, les plus expérimentés, les plus motivés, les plus dangereux.

Déjà plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le lever du soleil.

Et ce dernier était bien haut dans le ciel.

Embrassant de ses rayons les combattants : aussi bien morts que vivants.

Les combats s'éternisaient et bien entendu les trompes de trêves officielles (dans chaque guerre tradition oblige, et oui c'est la guerre mais y a des règles quand même !!) retentirent.

Permettant à chaque camp de reprendre ses morts.

Et de pouvoir, si la situation le permettait d'entrevoir un cesser le feu.

Les pertes de Konoha étaient lourdes : six membres du conseil, vingt pourcent des officiés de l'ANBUS, quarante pourcent des gennins, trente pourcent des Chuunins en ajoutant la mort d'Asuma, d'Hinata, de Choji et de Tenten.



Les pertes étaient aussi considérable de l'autre côté, sauf qu'aucun généraux n'étaient tombés.

Et bien entendu toujours aucunes traces de Naruto.

Jiraya avait un mauvais pressentiment.

De ceux qui vous prennent les tripes et vous les retournent.

Tsunade allait et venait entre les blessés aidé de Sakura et de Shizune.

Les « rookies nine » prirent un cruel coup à l'annonce des morts.

Neji était en état de choc : sa cousine et sa partenaire. Mortes.

Du regard il chercha en vain une chevelure blonde.

Il n'était pas le seul, ils le faisaient tous.

Et ce qui devait venir vient : Hun Yung envoya une missive : un défi.

Un combat à mort.

Lui contre un combattant de leur choix.

Le gagnant gagnait la guerre et le droit de vie et de mort sur les perdants.

Tsunade et les autres se consultèrent du regard.

Il y avait des risques.

Il y avait toujours des risques.

Mais leur situation ne leur laissait pas le choix.

Mais qui envoyé combattre contre le plus puissant guerrier de l'ennemi ?

Itachi et Naruto regardaient toujours de leur antre.

Naruto sourit quand il vit, grâce à ses « dons » la missive.

Ainsi donc l'ennemi avait recours aux anciennes traditions.

Un sourire appréciateur y répondit.

Tu vas donc te présentait ?

Bien sur, ce jeune général m'intéresse, je veux voir sa force et le détruire. Cela va être amusant Itachi.

Je vois… tu as de drôle d'amusement.

Pas plus que toi ! et puis après je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec les tiens alors je dois bien m'échauffer…à tout à l'heure ! Tâche de ne pas mourir avant que je ne te tue !!

Tche...

Hun Yung attendait devant les portes de son ennemi la réponse à sa demande.

Elle lui vient de derrière lui.

Naruto le regarda de bas en haut, le jugeant du regard.

Il sauta par-dessus les portes et se dirigea vers Tsunade, il lui prit des mains la missive.

Il ouvrit les portes et s'adressa au général.

Konoha accepte le défi. Je suis le guerrier. Naruto Uzumaki, descendant du Yondaime.

Hun Yung, général des armés du pays de la Foudre. Le combat aura lieu dans dix minutes.

Bien.

Naruto referma les portes et se trouva confrontait aux survivants de Konoha.

Pas tous très content de une : sa disparition, et de deux : l'acceptation du défi en nom et représentation du village.

Il soupira bruyamment. Les reproches allaient tombés. Tans pis.

Où étais-tu passé bon sang !! et c'est quoi ton délire de décider pour le défi !! cria Tsunade.



M'occuper d'un autre problème…pas un délire la vérité…maintenant pousses-toi, il m'attend et préparez-vous Akastuki arrive et ils attaquent tout de suite après.

Naruto !!

Plus tard !! Préparez-vous !!

Il rouvrit les portes, mais en passant il serra brièvement l'épaule droite de Neji dans un signe de réconfort et de soutien.

Hun Yung l'attendait, fier et droit dans son armure.

Le regard plein de défi et de résolution.

Naruto y décerna également une once de haine.

Mais pas dirigeait sur lui, non, sur Konoha.

Intéressant. Cet homme conduisait une vengeance.

Mais qui a dit que les soldats n'avaient pas de sentiments ?

Surement pas lui, car sinon cela ne serait plus du tout intéressant.

_**A suivre… **_

Oui oui je sais j'n'aurais pas du m'arrêter là !!

Mais bon que voulez-vous il faut bien entretenir le suspens !!

Mais pas de panique la suite bien avant septembre !! Aller promis avant jeudi !!

A moins que l'ordi ne merde……

Bibi !! Merci à tous ceux qui ont posé une reviews et à ceux qui la lise car oui faut de la patience !! Enfin bref… un grand merci à tout le monde !!


	28. Chapitre 27

**DARKNESS chapitre 27**

_**« Nous naissons et mourront dans la souffrance, comme un cycle sans fin, c'est un engrenage bien huilé… » Moi…**_

**Contemplation : **

Les deux jeunes Dieux se trouvaient dans la forêt de la mort et attendaient leur instructions, instructions qui ne tarderaient pas à venir, les pions étaient en place, les instruments de leur victoire également. Bientôt tout débutera.

Itachi fixait de ses yeux pourpre la silhouette fine et puissante du jeune jinchuriki (oups…me souvient plus… c'est bien ça ??) il était très différent de celui de leur première confrontation. Il sourit, un sourire sombre, lugubre. Sa mission était accomplie, il possédait les objets que son chef désirait et dans quelques instants ils allaient attaqués. Il sentait ses coéquipiers autour de lui, dans un périmètre d'un kilomètre. Une fois la guerre entre la Foudre et Konoha terminait, ils ne leur laisseraient que quelques minutes, le temps pour Konoha de jouir un peu de leur victoire, puis ils les massacreraient. Car oui cela ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'aîné Uchiwa, Naruto allait vaincre.

Il regarda avec une fascination morbide les deux camps prendre leurs morts et les brûler. Chacun agissait comme des insectes essayant de trouver une échappatoire à un sort tragique. Inutile en somme.

Dans la grotte (là ou les bijuus sont enfermé par l'Akatsuki une fois extraient de leurs hôtes) la statue s'agitait. Ses yeux ouverts virevoltaient dans leurs orbites. Présage d'un évènement funeste.

**Maintenant : **

Naruto se dressa devant Hun Yung, derrière lui, le reste de Konoha, l'anxiété se lisait sur leurs visages. Naruto souriait, les « rookies nine » se demandaient s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Hun Yung s'avança jusqu'à ce que la distance qui les sépare ne soit plus que celle de la longueur d'un avant-bras.

-Quelle méthode d'affrontement choisissez-vous ? demanda Hun Yung, la politesse oblige.

-Juste du corps à corps, pas de genjutsu ou de jutsu. Toutes les armes sont permises. Aucun autre guerrier ne peut intervenir ni même nous apporter nos armes. Nous sommes seuls dans ce combat. Répondit tranquillement Naruto

-Combat à mort.

-Combat à mort.

Ils s'éloignèrent à bonne distance, Hun Yung sortit des kunaïs et les envoya sur sa cible et Naruto les évita avec facilité. Hun enchaîna avec du ninjutsu, chaque coup, Naruto les contra. Naruto semblait se complaire dans ce jeu du j'attaque et j'esquive.

La foule les regardait avec respect, car chaque mouvement était celui d'un maître. Effectué avec rapidité et agilité.

Les coup allaient à une vitesse tel que seul pourvu du sharingan ou du byakugan ( ??) pouvait réussir à les suivre de justesse.

Naruto souriait de plus belle, son adversaire était doué, la technique y été, la rapidité, la dextérité, la force. Bref il allait prendre plaisir à le tuer.

Hun Yung admirait de la même manière Naruto. Mais il ne pouvait empêchait les frissons que le parcourait quand il entrait en contact avec lui, des frissons de peur, non, de terreur. Il sentait que Naruto se retenait contre lui, qu'il n'était pas encore à pleine puissance, alors que lui y était déjà. Et cela lui faisait peur. D'où venait-il ? Qui est-il ? Voilà les questions qui emplissaient son esprit à mesure du combat.

Naruto se lassa finalement et décida de mettre un terme à ce combat à sens unique. Il avait sentit l'Akatsuki se rapprochait et il devait réunir les dernière pièces avant de les affrontait.

Son sourire se fit carnassier. Il sentit la peur grandissante de sa proie. Elle savait à présent qu'elle allait mourir. Bien.

Avec une rapidité que ni le sharingan ou le byakugan ne purent distingué il se plaça derrière Hun Yung et lui transperça le cœur de son épée.



Il ne lui murmura qu'une chose : « Elle t'attend là-bas. »

Hun Yung cracha du sang et sourit en entendant cette phrase. Le combat était terminé. L'armée de la foudre tomba les armes. Et Konoha explosa de joie. La guerre était finie.

**-Et** **bien et bien jinchuriki de Kyuubi….cela faisait longtemps…..**

**A suivre….. **

Court mais explicite….la suite très très bientôt !!


	29. Chapitre 28

**DARKNESS chapitre 28 **

_**« C'est dans les ténèbres que naît la lumière. C'est à la fin du temps qu'il renaîtra… » Moi !!**_

**Contemplation :**

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se tenaient devant les portes de Konoha.

Chaque membre drapé dans leur manteau noir à fleurs rouges.

La puissance acquise par les bijuus et répartit entre eux faisait presque trembler la terre.

Mais le plus puissant se tenait à quelques mètres de Naruto, ses yeux rouges, immanquablement du clan Uchiwa, se tenait devant eux le plus redoutable, celui qui jadis aida à la construction du village.

MADARA UCHIWA.

Les deux jeunes Dieux prirent place aux côtés de Naruto, surprenant ainsi les survivants de la guerre et encore plus leur ennemi. Hikaru et Hakari étaient menaçant, finit leur expression de sérénité, de tendresse. Il n'y avait que le sérieux et la cruauté. Leur heure allait venait venir, car comme l'avait prédit leur maître, les autres venaient de leur amener les derniers objets du rite.

Naruto n'enleva toutefois pas le genjutsu qui masqué son apparence. Mes ses yeux se firent encore plus graves et glacés que pendant son affrontement avec le général Hun Yung. Il passa ses bras autour des tailles de ses deux protégés, à cela il vit les regards autour de lui s'ouvrirent avec surprise et trahison pour Neji. Mais il ne pouvait aimer, et il n'aimerait plus jamais, il faisait confiance, il éprouvait de la gratitude, mais pas d'amour. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps et le reste il l'avait donné à Kyuubi.

Kyuubi, le seul à jamais l'avoir protéger et aimer. Corps et âme. Et maintenant il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son amour.

Pendant son combat avec Hun Yung, il en avait profité pour fouiner un peu dans la mémoire de ce dernier, et il y avait vu un amour profond mais perdu pour une certaine Ayame. Un bijou en tant que ninja et femme, mais morte trop tôt dans une mission suicide. Il avait eu de la peine et de la pitié pour cet homme, à quoi bon vivre dans un monde où l'amour n'est plus ? Alors il l'avait tué aussi pour cette raison, le laisser vivre aurait été pire que l'enfer. Et il s'était permis de lui souffler cette phrase. Pour le laisser partir, pour effacer sa volonté, pour laisser la mort le prendre.

**Maintenant : **

-Et bien et bien jinchuriki de Kyuubi….cela faisait longtemps….. dit Madara.

-Madara Uchiwa…en effet…mais tu…non…vous êtes en forme, répondit-il en regardant chaque membre un à un.

-Viendras-tu avec nous s'en opposer de résistance ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Jamais j'en ai peur….mais il n'y a rien à extraire…par contre ce n'est pas le cas pour vous…

-….

-Tu as bien fais mumuse avec le parchemin ? Avec **MON** parchemin ? Gronda presque Naruto.

Aucune personne présente -en dehors de Naruto, Madara et des deux Dieux- ne savait de quoi il retournait. Neji regardait la scène, il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Il s'était offert à Naruto, 

corps et âme, mais il semblerait qu'appart une grande affection, Naruto ne l'aime pas de la même façon que lui. Il s'en était douté mais en avoir la confirmation avait été douloureux.

Jiraya et Tsunade fixaient Naruto, il n'était vraiment pas celui dont ils se souvenaient, il sentait et transpirait le danger.

Et qui sont ses deux jeunes hommes postaient à ses côtés ? Et qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de parchemin ?

Les mêmes interrogations défilaient dans les pensées des « rookies nine » et des professeurs. Mais le pire était surement que leur ennemi tait l'un des fondateurs du village, un homme censé être mort depuis longtemps ! Et pourtant il était là ! En vie ! C'était impossible et pourtant vrai ! Le désespoir s'emparait déjà de leur cœur, et pourtant Naruto les avait prévenus que cela se passerait ainsi.

Sasuke tremblait : Itachi et maintenant Madara, ils étaient trois survivants Uchiwa. Et les deux étaient bien plus puissants qu'eux. Sans parler des autres membres de leur organisation. Il réalisa que Konoha était perdu. Et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à venir à cette conclusion. Les autres également. Et pourtant ils se battraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Au champ de bataille, comme les ninjas et guerriers qu'ils étaient.

Sans que Madara ne puisse intervenir, Naruto parvint derrière Itachi et lui prit dans un éclair les objets qu'il avait retrouvé pour son chef, et dans un mouvement tout aussi vif le parchemin caché dans la poche avant de la veste de Madara pour retourner à sa place initiale. Tout cela ne prit même pas une seconde. Les seuls à l'avoir vu étaient Hikaru et Hakari. Ces derniers cachèrent d'ailleurs leurs gains.

Puis Naruto se tourna légèrement vers Tsunade et les autres et dans un signe de tête ils attaquèrent.

**A suivre…..**

Plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant de boucler cette histoire !! En attendant je vous garde en haleine !! Patience la suite très bientôt !! ce weekend ou avant si tout se passe bien !! bibi !! merci pour vos reviews !!

Ça me fait trop trop plaisir !!


	30. Chapitre 29

**DARKNESS chapitre 29 **

_**« La lumière révèle l'obscurité mais l'obscurité engouffre la lumière… » Moi !**_

**Contemplation : **

Le soleil commençait lentement à se retirer, le sang souillait la terre, et la terre semblait l'absorber avec avidité. Les hommes tombaient, ennemis ou alliés, tous étaient identiques dans la mort et celle-ci ne faisait pas de différence entre eux. Elle clamait ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Naruto et Madara continuait à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sans jamais bouger alors qu'autour d'eux les combats faisaient rage.

Les deux dieux de tenaient à l'écart derrière leur maître. Les objets prêts à être utilisés. Pour eux, cet homme était futile essayait de lire un parchemin démoniaque alors qu'il n'était pas dans les secrets des démons et des dieux. Inutile. Et son péché allait être puni par la mort.

Sakura était tombait entraînant avec elle son adversaire : Deidara. Kurenai, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino et Lee entraînant avec eux deux autres membres de l'Akastuki.

Les autres continuaient de se battre avec férocité et désespoir. Jiraya et Tsunade combattaient leur ancien élève : Pain et Gai se chargeait de Kisame. Et Sasuke d'Itachi.

**Maintenant :**

Naruto vit leur mort à tous, en fait il pouvait même la sentir car il n'était plus humain, pas vraiment un démon et pas vraiment un dieu. Il était autre.

Madara sentait également ses compagnons, mais contrairement à Naruto, plus à cause de leur liens d'énergie avec les démons emprisonnaient.

-Tu vas mourir Madara, cela fait longtemps que tu bernes la mort, et celle-ci te veut.

-Oh mais mon cher Naruto, elle ne m'aura pas, mais je lui offrirais la tienne échange.

-Si tu savais…

Sasuke se lança sur son frère et le transperça grâce à une feinte avec son chidori dans le cœur. Mais lui-même n'était pas en meilleur état, son frère avait réussi à endommager ses poumons, ses reins et son cœur. Il allait mourir, il s'effondra sur le corps vide de son frère aîné.

Il regrettait tout se qui s'était passé, il aurait voulu retourné en arrière, non, faire que tout cela ne soit jamais qu'un cauchemar et quand il se réveillerait, il serait à nouveau dans sa chambre, à l'âge de six ans, qu'il se lèverait et que leur mère serait dans la cuisine leur préparant à manger.

Que leur père viendrait tout juste de rentrer d'une importante mission pour le clan. Et qu'Itachi l'accueillerait avec un mi-sourire. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Mais une explosion les lui fit rouvrir.

Ce qu'il vit resta dans se derniers moments gravé sur sa rétine : Naruto se tenait la, mais totalement différent : ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa carrure, il était encore plus sublime et bestiale qu'il ne l'était déjà.



Madara avait été soufflait tout comme les autres par la force de Naruto. Son apparence souffla encore plus les survivants.

Naruto se trouva avec les Hikaru et Hakari derrière Jiraya, il se pencha au-dessus de lui et dans un coup sec il lui trancha la gorge et recueillit son sang dans la coupe.

Il en fit de même avec Tsunade, les membres du conseils restant et Pain.

Puis lentement il fit son chemin vers Madara.

-Savais-tu que pour lire parchemin il faut soit être un démon soit être un dieu ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre mortel, tu as trop longtemps défié le shinigami et maintenant celui-ci te réclame. Mais tu me serviras avant d'aller le rejoindre. Sa voix était froide, dénoué de tout sentiments, de toute intonation, et il respirait encore plus le danger.

Il s'avançait encore plus de sa proie, il prit des mains de ses suivants

Les objets sacrés : la dague et la coupe. Et comme pour les autres, il y ajouta le sang de Madara.

Puis une fois sa tâche accompli, son regard se posa sur Sasuke et son frère, puis dévia sur les autres, Neji, Sakura, Jiraya et Tsunade, Kakashi, etc. ils savaient, il les avait vu mourir bien avant que cela n'arrive et pourtant…

Il s'approcha d'Hikaru et d'Hakari, il mit son poigné au dessus de la coupe et le trancha, laissant quelques gouttes de son sang s'y ajouter. Puis il leur donna la coupe. L'un après l'autre ils burent.

Et dans une lumière des plus sombres, ils fusionnèrent. Détruisant tout sur son passage, les survivants moururent sur le coup. Et au milieu des décombres et de cette destruction un jeune homme de vingt ans, 1m85, les cheveux mi-or et mi-noir et les yeux d'or apparut.

Il s'agenouilla devant Naruto. Et lui baisa la main avec révérence.

Puis ils disparurent et apparurent dans la grotte, près de Chaos. La statue s'agitait. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et les démons également. Ils allaient être libre et réunis comme autrefois.

Naruto se posta dans les mains de Chaos et récita un ancien chant. Puissant et léger. Les murs tremblèrent, la statue aussi.

Et l'obscurité prit place.

Les démons furent libérés de leur prison et pénétrèrent dans le corps de Naruto.

Naruto convulsa, sa puissance déjà grande augmenta de plus en plus.

Il crut mourir mille fois.

Son corps se couvrit de motif ancien, tel des tatouages.

Six heures plus tard, il se releva, il passa devant Hikaru et l'entraîna à sa suite, l'emmenant sur la montagne des Hokages des restes de Konoha.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle secrète, la même salle ou il était né et où Kyuubi avait été scellé en lui.

Un hotel se tenait devant eux, d'un signe Naruto fit s'allonger Hikaru dessus.

Naruto souleva la dague au-dessus de lui, et plongea la dague profondément dans le cœur de son serviteur.

**A suivre…… **

Oui oui sa se complique mais le prochain chapitre sera aussi la fin !!

Alors courage !! (Va m'en falloir aussi…..)


	31. chapitre de fin !

**DARKNESS FIN **

**Prologue à un nouveau commencement…**

_**« La fin est le commencement de tout…c'est à partir du néant que naissent les choses… » Moi ! **_

**Avant : **

_Six heures plus tard, il se releva, il passa devant Hikaru et l'entraîna à sa suite, l'emmenant sur la montagne des Hokages des restes de Konoha._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle secrète, la même salle ou il était né et où Kyuubi avait été scellé en lui._

_Un hotel se tenait devant eux, d'un signe Naruto fit s'allonger Hikaru dessus._

_Naruto souleva la dague au-dessus de lui, et plongea la dague profondément dans le cœur de son serviteur._

**Contemplation : **

A ce moment précis une aura noire se dégagea des trois entités : Naruto, la dague et Hikaru.

Et enveloppa tout ce qui restait. Se répandant dans chaque contrée, chaque pays, chaque individu, chaque être vivants.

Rien ne fut épargné sur la terre.

Elle masqua même la lune et ses rayons, rien, le néant absolue.

Et c'est à cet instant précis, où tout fut au néant que Naruto prononça son souhait.

Alors une lumière des plus aveuglantes prit la place du néant et fit la même chose.

Elle enveloppa tout à son tour.

Alors tout changea, le soleil se leva, les plantes reprirent vit, les animaux également, les hommes revinrent, le vent prit place et balaya les restes de souffrance.

_**Le monde venait de renaître. **_

**Renaissance : **

Une journée ensoleillée et pleine de réjouissance commençait à Konoha, leur Hokage, le Yondaime allait célébrer son mariage avec l'héritière du clan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, du pays du Tourbillon et pour l'occasion, tout le monde était invité.

Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru venaient d'arriver et aidaient déjà pour les préparatifs aidé très généreusement de Pain, l'élève de Jiraya.

Tsunade se battant avec ses deux coéquipiers pour le choix des fleurs, des rideaux, du buffet...et cela sans jamais ce mettre d'accord.

Cela faisait bien rire Sarutobi, leur ancien professeur et également l'ancien Hokage.



Le clan Hyuuga était lui aussi en effervescence, la fille du premier chef du clan et le fils du second chef de clan, Hinata et Neji allaient fêter leur sixième et huitième anniversaire respectivement.

Mais cette euphorie avait également atteint le clan Uchiwa, Itachi (9 ans), l'héritier du clan venait de passer genin et son frère Sasuke (6 ans) allait bientôt entrer à l'académie.

Kurenai et Asuma allaient pour la seconde fois en rendez-vous galant, de même pour Ibiki et Anko.

Kakashi, chef de l'ANBU avait enfin eu ses vacances si bien méritées. Mais Gai n'arrêtait pas de le pourchasser pour un combat. Ce qui faisait se tordre de rire l'Hokage, son ancien professeur et Obito qui était maintenant avec Rin.

Bref tout allait pour le meilleur à Konoha. Tous les villages avaient signés des traités de paix entre eux et de commerce, chaque village poursuivait des missions pour aider les populations, et les nunkenins étaient toujours chassés.

**Maintenant : **

Hikaru se réveilla, ils étaient toujours dans la grotte, et il remarqua que Naruto l'avait allongé sur le sol et sa tête reposait sur ses genoux.

-Maître ? Osât-il demander, sa tête s'étant un peu redresser pour voir le visage serein, penché au-dessus de lui, de Naruto.

-Oui Hikaru ?

-Qu…qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Nous avons créé un autre monde, un nouveau monde…

-Maître ? S'interrogea Hikaru en voyant le regard plein de tendresse dirigeait sur lui.

-C'est grâce à toi que notre vœux a pu être exaucé. Merci Hikaru.

-Mais qu'avons-nous fait exactement ?

-Nous avons juste refait le monde tel qu'il aurait du être, sans démons, sans dieux, juste les hommes et la nature. Tout le savoir sur les démons et les dieux à disparu. Comme avant notre séparation en dix.

-En dix ?

-Oui, neuf démons et un catalyseur. Un Humain.

-Vous….c'est pour cela que Kyuu-

-Oui, il savait déjà, mais jusqu'à notre fusion ma mémoire était prisonnière. Une partie m'est revenue à ce moment là. Et le reste au moment de la fusion avec les autres moi.

-Autre vous ?

-Oui, chaque démon était une partie de moi, de mon âme. Mon âme, en tant qu'humain connût sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto, était incomplète.

-Mais alors...

-Le sang des sannins, du conseil et de Madara ?

-Oui.

-C'est simple, ils étaient la clé pour te réveiller, pour réveiller la clé du monde car le sang qui coulait dans leur veine avez été présent à ta création. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé lorsque vous étiez deux pourquoi vous deviez rester à la tour ? Ou toujours vous déplacez ensemble ?

-…non…

-C'est parce que si vous n'étiez pas ensemble vous mouriez, vous ne pouviez survivre sans l'autre. Car vous n'étiez qu'un, cela vous le saviez, tout comme vous saviez que vous serez réuni, mais vous ignoriez pourquoi…dans quel but…maintenant tu le sais. Tu détenais notre plus grand souhait et maintenant il est accompli.

-Quel… était… ce souhait… ?



-Une vie sans démon, libéré de la souffrance et de la peur, un retour en arrière. Dit-il en souriant pleinement et avec tendresse. Viens maintenant, allons contemplait notre œuvre.

Ils se relevèrent et sortir discrètement de la pièce taillée dans la roche. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt et prirent le chemin pour entrer dans le village par la grande porte.

Ne portant avec eux aucune arme et se faisant passé pour des amis d'une famille de Konoha, ils passèrent.

Hikaru s'émerveilla, le village était en fleur, les fleurs des sakuras virevoltaient partout dans le village. Cela changeait de ce qu'il se rappelait.

Naruto le regardait tendrement et tout aussi tendrement il lui prit la main et le dirigea vers le centre du village, au tout le monde était rassemblé.

Itachi et Shisui suivit de Sasuke et de leur mère (à Ita et Sasu), Mikoto se rendaient eux aussi vers la place. Quand Itachi percuta un inconnu et qu'il fut projeté à terre par l'impacte.

-Ouch ! Cria Itachi.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix inquiète.

Quand il releva les yeux il tomba sur un jeune homme de vingt ans, les cheveux mi-or mi-feu, et des yeux magnifique. Il fit glissait son regard et vit un autre jeune homme derrière lui. Le jeune homme dans lequel il avait buché réitéra sa question, il répondit donc.

-Ou-oui… J'ai juste un peu mal aux fesses maintenant.

Ce fut un magnifique sourire qui lui répondit, l'inconnu lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Itachi ! Itachi ! criait en cœur Shisui et Sasuke en arrivant à sa hauteur, sa mère juste derrière.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda inquiet son petit frère.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste été distrait ! Le rassura-t-il.

-euh…vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda Shisui aux deux autres.

-Oh, en effet nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. À ce point de la conversation, Mikoto était arrivé.

Je me nomme Akemi et voici mon ami, Hikaru.

-Enchantait, répondit ce dernier. Et vous êtes ?

-Oh ! Je suis Uchiwa Itachi, voici mon petit frère Sasuke et notre cousin Shisui.

-Je suis sa mère Uchiwa Mikoto enchantait de vous rencontrer, je m'excuse pour la maladresse de mon fils.

-Ce n'est pas la peine je vous assure, j'étais moi-même distrait ! Rit Akemi.

-Nous nous rendons sur la place, vous nous accompagné ? demanda poliment Mikoto.

-Avec plaisir, répondirent-ils.

-Alors que faîtes-vous dans notre si charmant village ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes venu voir certains de nos amis et rendre hommage au Yondaime et à sa future épouse. Répondit-il calmement.

Du coin de l'œil Itachi, Shisui et Sasuke le regardaient, fascinaient par son apparence et par la force qui émanait de lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la place, ou était dressés quatre grand buffet, une scène en bois et un hotel pour le mariage. La scène était vraiment sublime.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura Hikaru.

Mikoto et Akemi lui sourirent gentiment tout en continuant à avancer.

La cérémonie s'effectuerait à la tombée de la nuit, comme le veux la tradition du pays du Tourbillon, ils avaient donc le temps.

Mikoto leur présenta des membres du clan Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Uchiwa, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uzumaki et Namikaze (dont Pein faisait partit).



En bref ils revirent ceux qui avaient été à l'âge d'environ six à huit ans. A commençait pas Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji et Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Shino, Kiba et sa sœur, Pein, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Sai et son frère et bien d'autre encore qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils allèrent près d'un buffet, laissant ainsi Mikoto retournait auprès de son mari, quand ils furent accosté par Minato Namikaze, le Yondaime, qui faisait le tour des invités pour les remerciés d'être venu.

Ce dernier avait été intrigué par ses deux jeunes hommes, qu'il n'avait jamais vu au village et par leur apparence, enfin surtout celle du plus âgé. Voyante et ensorcelante, il s'était donc décidé à aller leur parler.

-Bonjour jeunes hommes !

- Nos respects Hokage, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Je vous en prie, en ce jour je ne suis que Minato ! Donc appelez-moi ainsi ! Et vous êtes ?

-Je suis Akemi et voici Hikaru, nous sommes de passage dans le pays, et nous voulions vous témoigné nos hommages. Naruto tira de sa poche un petit paquet et le tendit à Minato, que sa femme venait de rejoindre.

-Notre présent pour votre union.

-Nous vous remercions, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé ! répliqua Kushina. Oh je ne me suis pas présenté ! Excusez-moi ! Je suis Uzumaki Kushina ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris vous êtes Akemi et Hikaru ?

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse affirmative. Ils parlèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs obligations ne viennent se rappeler à eux. Ils s'excusèrent et partirent saluer les autres, prenant le cadeau avec eux.

Naruto sourit à ses parents.

-Maître ?

-Oui ?

-Le cadeau…Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est un cristal unique au monde, il donnera une fleur au moment ou ils en auront le plus besoin.

Avec un autre sourire, Naruto...non Akemi reprit la main d'Hikaru et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Akemi ! Akemi ! L'interpella Itachi. Vous vous en allez déjà ?

-Oui, nous devons reprendre la route, ou nous ne serons jamais à l'heure !

-oh je vois…dîtes…vous reviendrez ?

-peut être un jour...en attendant prend bien soin de toi et de ta famille. Itachi, et n'oublie pas tu es toi, avant d'être un Uchiwa.

-Mer…merci…dit-il doucement. Au revoir dans ce cas ! Et revenez le plus vite possible !!

-Au revoir !

Une fois sortit du village et dans la forêt, Hikaru se risqua à regardait en arrière. Itachi faisait toujours de grand geste d'adieux. Et il lui répondit. Puis il reprit sa marche. A côté de son unique et adoré maître.

-où allons-nous ?

-Visitez le monde Hikaru, maintenant nous sommes libre plus rien ne nous retiens ici.

Et ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir les murs de Konoha.

**THE END !!**

_Et ba… on pourra dire que j'ai vraiment bien fini cette histoire, snif snif… mais en tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui l'on suivit, qui m'ont encouragé et critiqué car sans tout ça on n'avance pas !! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire et que la fin ne vous déçoit pas trop ! En tout cas c'est comme ça !!_

_Encore MERCI !! _

_Je vous dis à la prochaine histoire !! _

_Bisous Chacra !! _


End file.
